Resistance
by Fardrake
Summary: Digital world now been ruled by Yggdrasil, tension rising between two factions, who will win the war for the digital world?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own digimon, i own my own OC's though

* * *

**

**RESISTANCE**

_A DIGIMON FANFICTION_

* * *

_**Digital world....once this world was only a savage land, filled with monstrous creature that can kill you at any moment, survival of the fittest...the only rule that apllies here...**_

_**But everything has changed since Yggdrasil take over this world, survival of the fittest was no more, now our lives was more arranged, no more the big eat the small, everyone here are the same, protected by law, some people thought that this is the life they all wanted all along...for us? No...those are the thought for the upper people, us? We live in the slums...dirty, smelly, crowded, even big eat**__** small law still applies here, we live under the shadow of the upper city...our people called the upper city was...seventh heaven, where we can eat decent food, good lives, everything that never been able to achieve here...up there we could...but...some tensions was rising between upper people and the lower people...some of us was trying to get up there...we only found that they were killed by the army of Yggdrasil, they say was slums people cannot go to the upper city, they say that slums people was unworthy to live there, they even spit on our feet! They say we carried a disease, disease?! Some of our people was trying to fight them, but they were shot, killed, then Yggdrasil carry out a thorough purge across the slums, killing all that defy his order, we only can watch as our town razed to the ground...friend...family...has lost, some of us was survived and rebuild the town again, but now the Yggdrasil army overwatch this place now, freedom has been taken away from our hand...

* * *

**_

**Folder city****, slums area, fourth continent

* * *

**

Folder city, a place where digimon lives, there was two levels in this town, the upper level that decorated with major building, clean street, cars passing through the street, everything up there was arranged neatly, on the lower level, small building decorated this place, the street was crowded and dirty , in this place you can see the usual daily routine of various digimon, shopping, some are playing, some are sleeping and looting...those are the usual daily routine for the people of the slums area, we can see some guard patroling this area.

"COME BACK HERE YOU THIEF!"

We can see a black furred bipedal fox running between the crowded street of this place, hot on his tail was five bipedal blue dragon like, each holding a assault rifle and equipped with a combat vest and helmet.

"_CRAP! I'm toasted!"_ he thought, he now trying to avoid his pursuer by slipping smoothly through the crowd

On nearby rooftop, a small hamster like creature with winged ears watched him, he carrying a small backpack on his back.

"_Yellow hamster did you got the visual?"_

He pushed an earphone that attached to his winged ears and said "I got the visual Yin-Yang, he now running toward Wicked cat position, over"

"_Roger that yellow hamster"_

Not so far away from there, a yellow tall bipedal Fox was watching the crowded street from top of a building, she raised her hand and shot the flare gun on her hand.

"_Wicked cat here, we receive your signal, over"_

She smirked "Commence operation" she then pushed an earphone that located on her ears.

"Yellow hamster, eliminate the pursuer, over"

"_Okey dokey, Yin-Yang"_

The black renamon now, start losing his energy, he still can hear his pursuer shouting, he saw a white furred cat like blocking his way.

The cat smirked as she saw the black Renamon drew nearer to her "Wicked cat here, shall i do the honor?"

"_You should wicked cat, and don't screw up this time okay?"_

"okey dokey"

Suddenly a sound of gunshot pierced the air, he can see that the crowd now start to scatter in fear, he then heard that his pursuer come closer to him, he saw that the cat still stand there.

"Duck" the cat said

"HUH?" suddenly the cat pinned him down, just a second after that, 3 bullets passed above them, the guard was to late to dodge as the bullet pierced them in the head.

"Who-WHO ARE YOU!" he shouted in fear

"aww....BLUE BOY! WE NEED COVER OVER HERE!"

He saw that a yellow hamster like and a blue small bipedal dragon approached him.

"HAHA! PIERCING SHOT!" the yellow hamster claimed

"SHOWOFF!" The blue humanoid dragon like replied

"Who are you?!" he asked in fear

The cat looked to the two digimon behind her.

"Just do it...." the Blue dragon like creature turned and slowly walked away.

"Okay then..." she flicked her finger, then the yellow hamster handed her a sryinge "Don't worry...it won't hurt.." she injected the syringe into his arm, slowly he feel that he start to loss consciousness, the last thing he saw was a blurry image of the cat...

* * *

**AN: okay this only the prolouge...now i need some oc's for this fic...here the registration form:**

**Name:**

**Race:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon of choices:**

**Background:**

**Reason for becoming a resistance:**

**Here the example:**

**Name:Fox**

**Race:Black Renamon**

**Gender:Male**

**Personality:Laid backed, kinda perverted**

**Weapon of choices:balanced:Left hand a dagger, right hand a pistol**

**Background:Comes from the slums area of the folder city****, he's an orphans, lives with his best friend Leo(later will be revealed) and lives the ussual daily routine**

**Reason for becoming a resistance:Yggdrasil army purged his town, lose his best friend, and now he struggling to live, until he was captured by the resistance**

**OC's will be chosen on the next chap^^**

**Oh...this is all digimon fic, no human, so just submit it or plain review is up to you.  
**


	2. And so it begins

**Disclaimer:i don't own digimon! I do own my oc's! I do not own any OC's that has been submitted to me.**

**

* * *

**_**(Play Bullets by creed)**_

**RESISTANCE**

_A Digimon Fanfiction

* * *

_

"_Wake up...wake up..._"

"Huh? Leo is that you?" I murmured as I saw orange furred bipedal lion standing in front of me

"Wake up you lazy mon!"

"huh? What time is it?" i asked him while still clutching into my pillow.

"nine'o'clock..."

With sudden reflexes i jumped out from my bed, passing Leo at high speed, straight into the bathroom.

I looked around the bathroom, i quickly grabbed a towel and a shampoo that placed in a cabinet near the wall.

"i hate when i must take a bath" i mumbled as i slowly approach the shower knob.

"_Nice....wet fur....i don't know how Leo can stay wet all the times..."_ i thought as i felt the water pouring into my fur, i grabbed the shampoo, i looked at the bottle "apply on furries only, nice info..." then i squeezed the bottle and apply the blue-liquid thingy into all of my furred body.

It only took 10 minutes for me to finish this bath…now the main challenge…drying, I hate this part so much.

"okay…"I grabbed the towel and start to brush it into my fur, it doesn't help much though…man, I need instant dryer right now.

"HURRY FOX!" I heard Leo shouted through the door.

"WAIT A SEC!" I replied, now my fur has grew damp, I really hate thing like this.

I opened the door to be greeted by Leo, tapping his foot impatiently to the floor.

"SO?" I asked him

"well, did you forget? At ten' o'clock you promised me to accompany me to the sector 5! I need to buy some material to finish repairing those roof!" he shouted while pointing at the holes in the roof.

"eheh..oh…"

"I see you still read those magazines" he pointed at the pile of magazines near my bed

I felt like my mouth was been gagged right now "What magazines?" I rolled my eyes

"THOSE MAGAZINES! RIGHT THERE! AND IT'S ALL PORN!"

I covered my ears from his sudden outburst, jeez, me and my dark secret.

Suddenly I heard loud noises outside, I turned to the window and i saw everyone was running in panic

"What's going on here? Why those people running?"

Suddenly Leo pulled me away from the window and pinned me down, just after that I heard sound of huge explosion outside, pieces of shattered glass raining on us

"WHAT THE HELL!" I pushed my self up and stare outside "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

I turned to Leo and saw that he already standing near the door, I knew he planned something

"Run"

I instantly bolted out of the door, Leo was running behind me, I saw that lots of building engulfed in flame, sound of explosion filled the sky, gunshot, screams, I just keep running as fast as I can, suddenly I thrown into nearby wall, it hurts, my vision was blurry

I only heard faint voices of Leo shouting, my body was aching, it's hurt…the next thing I know was I being carried by Leo, I can heard loud footstep behind us, the next thing I know was I been put inside a house.

"_stay here"_

"L-l-leo…don't.." I saw he stepped outside, locked the door, then a loud sound of gunshot ringing outside, after some minute, there was silence, a loud sound of door hitting the wall could be heard, Leo was standing there, holding an assault rifle in his hand, I can see that lot of bullet wound in his body

"C'mon buddy, we need to get out from here…we need to go to sector 3..*pant*"

He grabbed me and carried me, I can heard he breathing heavily, like something has blocking him to breath.

"Fox…*cough*on there…I have some friend who could help you out…*cough*.."he put me down, he kneel down and said "You will live…*pant*and we will meet again…I'll promise that to you…my friend.." he turned back and running toward the massive number of soldier that chasing us.

"Don't…LEO!"

* * *

I opened my eyes to be greeted by blinding light, I pushed myself up, I looked around, there was some operating equipment, although it seems those equipment was seems old, the room was also small, suddenly the door in front of me opened, a Yellow furred Renamon was standing there, behind her was the white cat I just saw earlier, before she put me into slumber

The yellow furred renamon slowly approached me, she holding a sheet of paper in her hand, she stopped in front of me and looked at the sheet of paper in her hand.

She looked at me and said "Are you Fox Shadowmoon?"

I just dumbly nodded while staring at her mane…I just can't stop thinking what hidden behind those mane…

"First, Get off this bed"

i jumped out of the bed, still, I'm feeling a little woozy right now.

"Second, stop staring at my mane" she clenched her paw in front of my faces to emphasize her word

"YES MAAM!"

"good, now, do you know Leo braveheart?"

After she said that, something strucked me, those word…those images…I wonder where is he now?

"Of course maam, he's my best friend, we live in slums sector 2….until those army attacked us…did you know him?"

"Leo?! Who didn't know him? He's the best man in the resistance, he killed more than three hundred Yggdrasil soldier in the assault on first sector!*Chuckle*"

"Where is he now?"

She stopped chuckling, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "He's killed, when those army of Yggdrasil took assault on your home, sector two, he sacrificed his live only for you, Fox"

I can't believe this! He's dead?! I even didn't know that! Darn it! i cannot hold my tears anymore, he's gone now…I looked at the cold hard floor, tears dripping from my face, It because them…those army…

"But…where are we exactly"

"Resistance headquarter, folder city branch, sector 3, c'mon, let's meet and greet the others" she turned and walked away

I followed her, when we stepped outside the medical room, this place was not so small, there was three LCD monitor hanging on the wall, below it was a computer terminal, operated by a terriermon, besides it, a Patamon polishing a sniper rifle, sitting on a bench besides him there was a red crimson saurian with hazard symbol on his chest, holding a triple barreled automatic shotgun, a purple dinosaur like creature was running around, chasing a blue humanoid creature, another blue one was sleeping on a desk, I looked to my side was two terriermon brawling, one green, one chocolate, on my side was the cat that attacked me earlier.

"EVERYONE! PAY ATTENTION! WE GOT A NEW RECRUIT HERE!" she shouted, suddenly all of the activity in this place was stopped "LINE UP!"

After she said that, all of the digimon in here was neatly lined "Okay Fox, introduce yourself"

"Hiya's guys, Name Fox Shadowmoon, you can call me Fox, I'm come from slums sector 2, living with daily routine of slums people, living with my friend Leo braveheart" when he said that part, he was interrupted by the patamon

"Wait? You know Leo?"

"uh huh"

"The Leo Braveheart!"

"yep"

"For the love of! Did you know he in this resistance thingy?"

"Nope, even a single hint I didn't know"

"*laugh* You*laugh* didn't know even you lived with him!" he stopped laughing and said"Poor boy, if you knew, we wouldn't have to sedate you that time"

I rolled my eyes, then the Crimson saurian stepped forward, I imagined now if I been the yggdrasil army, facing him, those muscles, claw, biceps, not to mention the gun he carried, I think was his voices sounded so…stern and deep

He stopped in front of the yellow renamon "Rena, mind if I eat my bread? I'm hungry" he spoke with his childish voices

I was wrong, THOSE VOICES WAS NOT FITTED WITH HIS BODY

"You may Guile, just eat"

"Thanks Rena" after he said that, he walked toward a fridge, located besides Rena

"Okay boys, now it's time to introduce ourself to this freshmeat"

The terriermon with a headphone in his ears speak first "Name's Terry, or you can call me Bugs bunny, I'm in charge of communication here"

Besides him was the patamon, he stepped forward "Name's Blaze, you can call me BZ or Eagle eye, whatever float your boat is fine, my role was the sharpshooter"

Next to him was a blue humanoid dragon like "Name's Flare, VE is my nick, my role was frontline assault, slicing and dicing those scums" he said with his stern deep voices, this one was scaring me right now

Besides him was same blue humanoid dragon like "Name's Ryoji, I come from first continent, my role was support assaulter, I can use magic y'know"

The Purple furred dinosaur besides him stepped forward "uh…ah…my name is….uh..shadow, i come from the dragon valley, my role was tactician, I'm looking for friends..uh…I think that's it"

The two bunny like creature stepped forward, the green one speaks "Name Hareta, I come from sector 5, I'm going to put a hole on their body! My role was heavy support"

The brown one speaks "Name Kohori, he was my brother, I'm sorry if his attitude like that, my role was support assaulter"

Then the cat like creature said "Name Katt, my role here was assassin, and I'm in charge of medical treatment here, don't call me kitty, if you do….i'm going to start wounding you BADLY"

I gulped when I heard that part

The crimson saurian stepped in front of me "Name's Guile, I'm second in command of Rena, my role was heavy support, and I'm like bread and RENA!"

"Okay, Guile, I'll deal with you later" she turned to me "Name's Rena, I'm the one in charge here, you already heard Guile statement on his rank, my role was assaulter, and why you know we captured you?" she stare me with those icy cold eyes

"nope" I simply replied

She handed me a paper "read"

I took the paper and began to read "Rena my friend, this is Leo, I writing this message to you because I need a favor, find a black renamon, he's my friend, my time was not much, they coming, please take care of him, your friend, Leo"

I fall on my knees, holding the paper on my hand, this was his last messages, for years I lived with him, he's like a brother to me, i-I will avenge him! I swear!

"Now Fox, get up, we need you geared up and trained"

* * *

On a huge building in upper level, a figure sat on his throne, in front of him was 13 figure. each standing proudly.

"Begin phase one of our operation…track down those resistance in this sector…leave no one alive…"

"yes my lord" then the figure walked away through the door

"HAHAHAHA…those puny resistance….think they can defeat me!"

The sound of laughter echoing through the room, the light of upper city shining brightly, sound of explosion and gunshot can be heard in the air, the war…just begun.

* * *

**From now on, the oc's past one by one will be revealed, with style like this chapter.**

* * *

**Okay, the oc's that chosen was:**

**Ryoji-Veemon**

**Hareta and Kohori-Terriermon**

**Shadow-Dorumon**

**For those who didn't picked don't be sad, it means that your OC's has too many conflict with the story, okay first wave of recruit was over, second wave is opened, so if there still want to submit OC's, feel free to put it here, for the registration form, you can see in the chapter one.**

**Now I need some Evil oc's, here's the Form**

**Name:**

**Race:**

**Gender:**

**Weapon of choices:**

**Faction:(choose between Yggdrasil and mercenary)**

**Weapon of choices:**

**Background:**

**Reason joining one of those faction above:**

**Oh, if you want your oc's joining the resistance, PM me, if you want to be evil one, put it in the review box.  
**

**Oh BTW HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	3. First assault, first problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon! I do own my oc's! I do not own any OC's that has been submitted to me.

* * *

**

_**(Play Bullets by creed)**_

**RESISTANCE**

_A Digimon Fan fiction

* * *

_

_As the war of the beast brings about the world ends_

_The goddess descend from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_She guides us to bliss_

_Her gift everlasting_

_-Loveless-_

_Act 1

* * *

_

"_you have dreams right?"_

"_embrace your dreams" Leo told me once, he always said that to have something, you must have dreams, dreams what you become, when I was a kit, I really want to see the sky, I never see it, I would exchange anything for it, Leo dreams becoming a hero, he was one, for me he is a hero, now, my job is fighting evil army, protecting the weak, serving justice to those scumbags, haha…it's kinda funny though, I just in here for two days, and those guys has giving me a job to assault their staging point in these sector, oh, I must get going now, this is Fox shadowmoon speaking, and this video log is recorded at 22.30, Fox out"_

I turned off the Camera and plugged out the Memory stick, Rena said that this is the usual routine before assaulting enemy encampment, I getting frightened when her word came into my mind.

"_This video log is the last thing that you leave when you're dead, and we can die anytime, like some new ensign when on assault on enemy position, they say they won't die, the fact is they dead, so, maybe on this mission, you can die, don't hesitate to use it"_

The sound of roaring truck engine echoing through this empty street, wind blowing through my fur, Blaze was sleeping on top of Guile head, while the Bunny twins sleeping soundly near me, Guile was equipping himself with his so called 'Armor' it's only consist of chest plate, elbow guard and tail guard, nothing really protecting though, and it's now this place very tight, Rena was sleeping with her head rested on Guile shoulder, Flare and Ryoji was still chattering about how he can use magic, Shadow was still scribbling with the town schematic that Rena gave him earlier, suddenly sound of screeching tires can be heard, sound of engine was stopped, I heard sound of footstep outside.

My heart was pounding hard as the sound of click was heard from the door, the door slowly opened, revealing a sealsdramon standing menacingly, I just calmed myself down, we know that sealsdramon was originally a bakemon.

* * *

Flashback

"_This is Sergei Yuri, our spy and intels, he can disguise as anyone, so, this mission is crucial because he's the one who drive the truck toward their staging point in the first sector, if anyone feels discouraged, please step back"

* * *

_

"We're here" Yuri spoke with his Russian accent.

Everyone now was picking their guns up, first to get off the truck was me, feeling the cold wind blew on my face, I was putting an alert stance, sweeping my vision through the camp, I tough this place was well defended, seems not, the place was empty, the only guard there was the Gate officer, Blaze quickly take an aim with his sniper rifle and successfully planted a bullet in the officer head, looks like the silencer works after all.

I turned to saw shadow pointing at the huge round pillar, those pillar was the Maintenance Stairs, or I say, the only way to get in the upper city, all of us now walking slowly, Rena was in the front, close behind her was Guile, holding his triple-barreled shotgun with ease, behind them was now evolved form of the two former bunny know as Hareta and Kohori, one is green chubby bunny armed with a huge gattling gun, next to him was his brother, a slimmer version of his brother, instead one horn, he has a three horn, on his neck was blue scarf and wore black attire outfit from boddy to bottom, his body color was purple with white in tip of his ears and holding a big sword, shadow was holding his double sword, behind him was Ryoji and Flare, Flare holding his sharp jagged edged sword that he called Blue fang, Ryoji was holding his double edged spear, he dubbed it exaccus, I don't know where he got that name though, Blaze was behind me, he put his sniper rifle in a holster that attached to his back, I was holding my just acquired data scrambler pistol and shadow edge dagger, Rena says that my dagger is forged with black digizoid, imbued with mystical power, while my pistol was able to shoot thirty bullet burst in a second, when the target is hit, the data will be scrambled and instantly explode, this baby sure pack a whallop, well, I also carrying an assault rifle in my back, a standart morita smartrifle that I just stole from the higher rank of those soldier, auto-lock on target, controllable burst with small recoil and pinpoint accuracy…alas….it's ammo was scarce since it used prototype bullet, I only used this baby when there dire situation.

When we approached the pillar, a door was already opened there, all of us put on alert stance, sweeping view with our guns, suddenly my communicator beeping, I pushed the earphone that located in my ear.

"_Fox, this is Bugs Bunny, we picked up strange reading from inside there, I already contacted Rena, when you enter that place, we will lose communication until you got out off there, stays together, bugs bunny out"_

I looked at Rena, she raised her hand, we all stopped, still putting an alert stance, Blaze was sweeping the area, looking for a target.

"Okay, gather up" Rena ordered.

We all now gathered, Shadow put the schematic in the ground, he start pointing at some round area.

"Here is the Lift that leads straight into the upper town, but, we expect there a lot of guards up there" he point at some green lines that stretched to a huge circle.

"Okay, the green lines here was the maintenance stairs, it will lead to the waste line in the city, we can climb up to the street using one of this manhole, once we got there, we must locate the Rendevouz point, we must expect resistance up there, and we don't know if there any enemy inside there"'

After he finished his speech, we entered the pillar, I lowered my gun, the place was filled with lights, a stairs circling upwards that located on the wall, we slowly ascended to the stairs, this place was so high, even I don't dare to look down.

After fifteen minutes climbing the stairs, we got into a place decorated with engines around it, I saw a stair leads upward and a lift that in front of us, as we walked toward the stair, a sound stopped us in our tracks.

"Can't let you do that"

A sound I know most….we turned to saw five figure facing us, there was three icedevimon, one devimon and one weregarurumon that I know most….

"Well, well, well…lookie here, the little Fox…."

Wolf, he's a mercenary that once bullying people in sector two, they was seeking for fortune and fame, and this one was bullying me and Leo when I'm buying some food to eat…we fought him, when I'm tried to finish him off, he slashed me with his claw and said "Can't let you do that Fox!" with that…he escaped, now he back with his cronies.

"Well, the famous resistance group…how pathetic seeing you squirming around this place, like a rat…"

They all let out a maniacal laughter….

"HAHAHAHA-" the ice devimon laughter soon stopped as Rena planted a good well placed bullet in his head.

There was silence….until one of the devimon launches his attack on us, and stopped with a hole in his body from Guile shotgun.

"Laugh that…." Rena teased, she now aimed her gun toward the other Ice Devimon, Rena pointed a thumb on the stairs, ordering us to move.

When we ran to the stairs, an explosion forcing me to look back and saw a huge mechanical dragon.

"CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT FOX!" he shouted as a sound of cannon charging, Rena Scream telling us to run, all of us run to the stairs, all I heard was Rena shouting us to run faster she was in front of us, I looked back, I saw that Wolf grinned evilly.

"Fire"

My eyes widen in fear, the thing I know next was everything is blurry…

* * *

"_You was not accepted here! Because of you, those soldier was destroying our villages, go away!"_

_I was an exiled digimon…no one likes me, no one want to be my friend, there's only one…_

"_My name is draco, who are you?"_

"_Uh…my name shadow…you…you don't hate me?"_

"_Hate you? For what? Wanna be friend?"_

_That times I felt like I'm truly alive, for years I'm alone, It was hard to find another Dorumon, he's nice, he taught me about becoming a strong Mon, I was happy there…until those soldier strikes our villages, he was killed, he was die for me…he was protecting me! Before he died, he told me to run, to stay alive, I ran away from there, the was once great dragon village was burned to the ground, for month I searching for another villages or town, I saw this city, this place, before I got there, this resistance guys captured me, they say that they watching me since I entered the region, then I have lots of friend here, I met a black renamon, he was friendly, but kinda perverted, even in two days we grown close, he asked me how the sky looks, he ask me about the outer world, I kinda feels bad for him, he has friend, but never know what outside this walls._

"_Wake up…shadow!"_

I opened my eyes, I pushed myself up, I looked around to saw that we inside a building, Rena looking down on me, he shook my body, I looked at my feet, it was bandaged, I saw that the other was resting, they had wounds in their body, I noticed that someone has missing…

"Fox…where is he?!"

Rena put on a worry face, she shook her head, she took a deep breath and said "after that explosion, we got scattered, Fox was the behind Blaze, the cannon destroyed the stairs behind him, Fox is…Fox…*sniff*"

There was silence, everyone hung their head down, I cannot believe it, he the one who closest to me…hw was my best friend! Now…I lost another again…it can't be! I tried move, it hurts, I gritted my teeth in pain, god, I can't move my arms!.

"Shadow, don't move, your wound is pretty bad, we only can wait here now, we will get going when all of you is getting healed"

* * *

"_ungh…god…It's hurt…lights? Am I dead? who's that? Are you an angel?"_

"Wake up big boy, you dreamt a lot haven't you? And I'm not an angel*sigh*lemme help you're up"

My vision was blurry, I saw someone was picking me up, the sound was soft…like a girl…

"that one pretty fall there, the wounds looks bad…hold, it's maybe hurt a bit"

I feel like my chest was been burned, it's hurt, I can't move my body…

"WAAA! UNGH!...it's hurt…" I feel like something is stabbing me in my chest…

"Big baby…"

Slowly, I feel the pain was gone, I saw a red Renamon standing in front of me, she was so…cute…

"Where am i?"

"You in outer rim of the city, flower plain, and welcome to my home"

"_hey…hey…oh good"_

I start to feel I'm losing conciousness again…everything was black….

* * *

**AN:For the evil oc's I need 5 evil oc's…so guys, don't be shy, put it in the review box! That means the evil oc's has been submitted yet…**

**The story will have switched POV's and some romance, so don't get caught in a twist^^**


	4. resting in peacerunning in fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own any tiny single bit of D-I-G-I-M-O-N, if you guys dare to sue me...*readies an airsoft shotgun* I will blast your ass off one by one, and I don't own any oc's that submitted to me(although I own my own oc's though, I don't want to list it, it's too many)

* * *

**

**(Play Bullets by creed)**

**RESISTANCE**

_A Digimon fan fiction

* * *

_

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take it to the sky_

_Ripples form on the water's surface_

_The wandering souls know no rest_

_-Loveless-_

_Act II

* * *

_

_There was times, when the world balance is begin to crumble, a group of heroes was replacing those balance, it happened long time ago, twelve heroes, assisted by mysterious race, replacing these balance, it happened until four generations, each of generations, has different method, different enemies, different companions, first and second generation was the twelve heroes, the third generation was consisting of eight heroes and mysterious companion, legends speak that those three generation was blessed by Deva, the last generation was four mysterious companions, the hero was their spirit, giving them power to fight those evil, demon....years and years has passed, the Deva mysteriously disappeared, the four great dragon was nowhere to be seen, the three celestial angels was gone too, for fifty years digital world was left without power, and then, another group of heroes showed up, there was three of them, fighting evil digimon, but, they was betrayed by their own races, one of their own races was killing all digimon, sparking war between their world and our world, it was stopped in the end, with the connection severed with ours and their world, I was a traveler, searching for another purpose of lives, years passed, I'm tired being a knight that saving people, I'm too tired to move on, it was then, I met a beautiful shaman, she was too, the first kind of her race, it's seems I already met her somewhere._

_We lived in our home that far away from any kind of civilization, our descendant was already lived on their own, my life is soon end, If any one reading this book, heed my word, if there is worth fighting in this world, then fight for it, but, do it for goodness, give peace to this world, I believe there was still goodness left in this world that worth to fight for._

_-the proud first generation of Guilmon races_

_Signed Gallantmon_

I sighed as I remembered those part, lately, homesickness has gotten me, I kinda miss them, my family, friend, my master…maybe it's fate that I'm stuck here, maybe it's my duty to help these poor people, they say this war has last for ten year, I can't imagine what horror those people had seen in their eye, I-I- still need to be stronger, even I can use magic, it was no use anyway, we fighting those people with guns, some people said that guns can solve everything…is it true? I travel in many place, this Yggdrasil guy was causing those people suffer…

I sighed, I kinda feel bad for these guy, they been through a lot of fighting, fight for their freedom and justice, now, we forced to hide at this place, an abandoned house, this district was empty, the building in this district has been emptied from long time ago, I thought that the upper city residence was big…but, it's the same like us, there was some differences between people in this place, I looked to my side to saw Blaze chugging down a bottle of water, seems he a little thirsty after all.

Talking about thirsty…I'm too…"Hey Blaze, can I get some water from that bottle? You wouldn't let a friend die from a thirst right?" I asked him, my hand was pointing at the bottle he was holding.

He handed the bottle to my hand, I start drinking this water, phew, I didn't know that I can be this thirsty, as the water empty, I put the bottle down, in front of me was Flare, he still rubbing his shoulder, Hareta and Kohori was beside him, they was resting from all the running we had, I saw Shadow was resting on top of a table, he was wounded, not too bad but, it makes him out of battle for awhile, Rena and Guile was resting near the table, it seems that they has some feeling for each other…but did they?

There was only silence, my eye was heavy, and I think I'll go to sleep now….

Rena was resting her head on Guile shoulder, sadness, her heart was full of it now, her past was haunting her, Guile too, their past was haunting them…

Rena broke the silence "Guile, did you still remember that time?"

"Yes Rena, I still, even our first meeting" he chuckled

* * *

Flashback

A yellow Renamon wearing a backpack on her back was walking around the forest, she just finished her mission, now, she was make her way to the pickup point, she walking slowly and cautiously, sound of wincing can be heard, her sensitive ear caught that noises, she slowly walking to the source of the voices, brushing brush out off her path, then her eyes widen as she saw a red saurian rested on a tree, wounds was covering his body, she want to ignore him but, she felt something that kept her to walk away from there, she leveled her gun at him, slowly and cautiously she approaches him, just a feet away from him, he start growling and pounded her, he looked down to her faces, still growling as if she was an enemy.

Rena was scared, she panicked at this moment, her leg and hand was pinned down by his arms and leg, on her mind was only death she could think of, but, after she stared at those eyes, suddenly those eyes was changed into pair of soft golden eyes, he stopped growling, she couldn't stop staring at those eyes, he too, cannot stop staring at her beautiful light blue eyes, they both silenced for minutes, she felt her heart beating faster and faster, then, the saurian slowly got up from his position, Rena was slowly pushed herself up, while blushing, she brushed the dirt off her fur.

They was standing facing each other, Then he started groaning in pain, holding his chest, Rena with sudden reflex catches him, she slowly putted him near the tree, she checked his wound, then she put her bag and pulled an first aid kit pack, she opened the pack and start applying the bandages in his chest, stomach and leg, the stomach and the leg part was the part that makes her blush redder and redder, the saurian too, blushing, he can't stop staring at her, her beautiful faces, her slim body, her eyes and her tail…now he trapped in his perverted thought, he shook his head few times, after she finished applying the bandages in his body, she stand up and asked his name.

"Who's your name?" she asked with her cold yet soft toned voices.

"Guile"

"Is that it?"

"I think…yes"

"My name Rena, Rena Kitsune"

"Nice to meet you, I'm sorry about that one, it was a reflex…,"he whimpered

"It was no big deal, besides, did you have a place to stay?" she asked, hopefully, she can bring this Mon back…and who know if he can be her mate…she blushed at the thought.

"Not really, I'm searching for my father, he said that he in Folder city, and did you know where it is?"

"Folder city? My home was in there too, maybe you want to come with me, while searching for your father, and you can stay at my house for awhile," she offered

Soon after, they was in folder city, her priority was taking him to her superior, Yggdrasil, she slowly walked into the huge tower, close behind her was Guile, looking around with amazement in his face, they entered a lift, they sometimes exchanging glance at each other, when they broke their glancing, they blushed, then a sound of ting can be heard, the door slowly opened to reveal a huge chamber, on the edge of the chamber was a throne with a man sitting boringly on it, glancing at the monitor in front of him, then Rena and Guile stopped in front of him, Rena kneeled down and bowed, while Guile waved his hand at him.

Her eyes widen in embarrassment seeing her new friend act like that, she shushed him and throw a death glare at him.

"It's okay" the man spoke "What bring you here Rena?"

"Well, I want to ask you about my retirement and about this Mon here"

"Ah…about your retirement, yes I considered it, you may enjoy your lives as a regular citizen and…what about him? Is he your mate?" Yggdrasil asked with some teasing tone in his word

They both blushed "No, we're not mate; well I just want to ask you if he can live in this town with me"

"As long he did nothing destructive in this town and follows the rules is fine"

"Thank you milord, now I must get going"

They both walked away from the chamber, as they on the lift, Guile sparked some conversation.

"Why did you kind to me?" he asked

"It because I can't see you suffers out there, besides, we on the same line right? I lived here; you live with me to find your father right?"

"Ye-yeah"

For years Guile search for trace of his father in this town, but he did not have a clue, she saw that Guile start to get depressed every time passed, she tried her best to comfort him until one day….

The sound of bird chirping in the morning and the sound of car horn echoed through the air, Guile opened his eye; he felt that he hugged someone….

"AAAAAAA!" he screamed as he rolled and fall from the bed.

Rena yawned and opened her eyes, she did not know was happened last night, the thing she remembered was she talking to Guile, get some kisses and…_"oh snap"_ she thought.

She saw that Guile was on the floor, his eyes widen, Rena was in the state of shock; still not believe what they did last night….

She opened her mouth and asked, "Did we just do it?"

Guile just nodded, he cannot let out any word from his mouth, Rena was getting even shocked, and what if she gets pregnant? What if she becomes a mother?

Guile was thinking along the same line…

Month has passed since that incident, Rena has just born her baby, it was a small, purple furred ball like, since that time, they both lived in pure bliss, they lived as a happy family, they named their son Kyoryu, Rena and Guile and their son lived happily until one day…

Yggdrasil launched their army to their district, the army was searching for any sign of Resistance on their district, Rena knows that she lived in hot zone, some conflict between upper and lower people can be saw here, some upper people got here by sneaking in the night using the maintenance stair, they found nothing, but, they took Rena and Guile sons, Yggdrasil was there, he said that their son was getting some disease, they cannot do anything there, they only can stood there watching their son struggling to get away from the hand of those soldier, they only can cry….

End flashback

* * *

Rena started to cry, Guile caressing her side, trying his best to comfort his mate, they stare outside the window, they wondered how their son now, is he already evolved? On the other hand, is he already forgetting about them, they only can hope…

* * *

A bipedal wolf was now entering a chamber, he looked around, in front of him was a human, he was shocked, he thought that Yggdrasil is a digimon, but it was not, he disgusted as this, he was been ordered by an alien?!.

"So, the famous Wolf Bloodfang, the most ruthless mercenary and the most idiot mercenary in this continent"

Wolf was getting aggravated, he charged at him, unsheathed his claw, when he about to slash him…

"Fool" Yggdrasil raised his hand, and then a barrier formed around him, blocking Wolf attack and sending him flying several feet and ended skidding in the ground.

"Still consider me a human? If you do, I will end your life shortly…" he threatened, he raised his hand again, five crystal flying surrounding him, wolf only can lowered his head down, he stand up, as he regained his composure, he asked him "What your order"

"I need your help to take out those group of scumbags in this area, my soldier are moving into the Sovereign palace, I looking for some extra power now, you take some of my troop and some of the ruthless mercenary you can find, I'll be waiting for you here…my pet"

"What do you offer me?"

"Bits, plenty of it and the slums, you can take it for yourself…if you want it"

"Its deal then, I assure you, I won't fail…" he started walked away and entered the lift.

"Maggots, you still think you can attack me? You against god now…their chance to survive is zero point one percents…"

A maniacal laughter echoed through the room, on a nearby room, a figure with clad black armor rested himself on the wall, he thinking about something, there something in his mind that bugging him, his comrade already sent on duty, it leaves himself, he still musing on something on his mind….memories that he missed the most….

* * *

The sound of bird chirping through the air, wind blowing, sound of grass and flower brushing against each other, a certain Red renamon was watering some flower in her garden, sunlight bathed in through a hole in the upper platform, butterflies perched on one of the flowers, a certain black furred renamon opened his eyes, he looked around, seeing some furniture and a table, he slowly walked into the table, his Gun was still there, but, a small box shaped devices that happen to be the communicator was lost it shape, he sighed, his ears picked some noise outside, as he opened the door, light bathed into his eyes, his eyes widen, for time of his life, he never seeing such flower field like this before.

The Red renamon turned and wave her hand toward him; she smiled and slowly walked toward him.

"You're awake"

"Uh…yeah…where are we?"

She slapped her forehead "I already told you didn't i?"

He shook his head.

"*sigh*we're in outer rim of the city, edge of the slums, that's the reason there, still some flower in here…"

He glanced at the coming ray, it was blinding for him, he turned to her and asked "What are those?" he pointed at the sunlight

"What?! You didn't know what is that? Its sunlight...wait….don't tell me you never see the sky…."

He shook his head in reply.

"what's your name?" he asked

"oh yeah…I forgot to introduce myself, name Ruby, Ruby Moonlight, you?"

"Name Fox, Fox shadowmoon, did you the one who put this bandages on me?" he pointing on the bandages that around his chest.

"Oh, your wounds is pretty bad, so don't move around for awhile alright" she smiled, Fox was blushing right now, he only can scratch his head sheepishly.

* * *

On someplace near the slums, a white larva creature was squirming around the empty street, the creature had two glowing red eyes, this creature was a experiment, a weapon of mass destruction, released from the secret lab on the city, this monster only had one thing in its mind….kill….behind it was a column of this creature, squirming around like a rat, they was hungry now…

Yggdrasil smirked "Ah…this slums people seems a good subject to become my test experiment…"

Sound of scream of fear, pain can be heard from the slums people, they was running from a creature, some was captured and their data being sucked, it was horrible, some Resistance tried to fought them off, it was no use….those creature are strong…wave after wave of those creature flooded the sixth sector of the slums…soon, all of the slums sector will be overrun by this creature…

* * *

AN: Phew…it's done….okay, I make Yggdrasil human because I want to use his conscious mode (like in the next manga) I used it because, I want to use some evil…yet cool and collected, if I use his computer form…it will lessen his evil aura…..well, since I haven't picked evil oc's…..i begging you to give me evil oc's oh my reader! Don't be shy! Just fill the form and put it in the review box!

Thanks for x3animeluver for Beta-reading this story!

And I LOVE YOU GUYS! WHO SUBMIT YOUR OC's! (Don't get a wrong perception…I love you guys, not guy okay...)


	5. Fallen comrade

**Disclaimer: I don't own any tiny, single bit of D-I-G-I-M-O-N. If you guys dare to sue me...*readies an air soft shotgun* I will blast your ass off one by one and I don't own any OCs that were submitted to me. (Although I own my own OCs, I don't want to list it. There are too many)**

**(Play Bullets by creed)**

**RESISTANCE**

_A Digimon fan fiction

* * *

_

_There is no hate, only joy_

_For you are beloved by the goddess_

_Hero of the dawn, healer of the worlds_

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_

_Pride is lost_

_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_

_-Loveless-_

_Act III

* * *

_

Tons of soldiers were making their way through the streets of the city, heading towards the area where the Resistance was hiding. Tanks and armored vehicles were leading the way as the army marched their way towards their destination.

Rena's acute ears picked up some noise as she quickly got up with her eyes widened. She shook Guile's body and picked up her guns from the floor shouting, "TO ARMS! THE YGGDRASIL SOLDIERS ARE COMING!"

The sound of the roaring engine echoed through the air as everyone in the house woke up from her sudden outburst. Everyone picked up their weapons and prepared for battle while Shadow jumped down from the desk, falling roughly on his face. Rena gasped at the sight as she helped him and put him on the desk saying, "Don't move. You're still in no condition to fight."

Shadow's expression changed. He wanted to fight and help his friend!

"But why? I can fight!" he shot back at her.

"NO!" Rena shouted.

Shadow was startled. He never saw Rena act like this before. Sure, she was their commander and always seems stressed, but this was different. Her look didn't seem the same as usual. It looked like she was sad…

"I'm sorry…" he whimpered.

"It's okay, Shadow," she said, turning. She slowly walked towards the door and said, "Stay here. No matter what happens, I don't want to lose another soldier." Soon, she stepped out of the door, being followed by the rest of the resistance members.

"I guess I'll rest some more," he said, slumping his head back on the desk while staring at the ceiling. Years ago, he lost a friend, and yesterday, he just lost another friend. He thought that he was never meant to have any friends. He never knew any friends, and if he did, that friend would die or leave him… Suddenly, he heard sounds of explosions and gunshots. He hoped that his teammates would make it through…

Blaze was hiding behind a window where he got arrived at just awhile ago. He peeked through the scope of his sniper rifle, readying himself to pick some of the heads from the Yggdrasil soldiers.

On the street, Flare and Ryoji were charging at an array of soldiers in front of them. They moved close enough to their prey and slashed them. They knew that these soldiers were weak when confronted at melee range, so they slashed every soldier. The sound of blades slashing through flesh was heard while they charged deeper into the crowd, breaking their formation. Ryoji raised his hand and shouted, "RAIGEKI!"

A huge bolt of thunder struck down at the group of soldiers, completely electrocuting them. Flare spinned wildly with his sword, slashing nearby soldiers. Then, he stopped and charged at another soldier while Ryoji was slashing his spear with ease. A soldier took aim for Flare's body, but before he was able to pull the trigger, a bullet pierced through his scope and ended in his head. One by one, the soldiers in the group fell down to the ground in the motionless pain of death.

A click sound was heard as Blaze ducked behind the window and changed his magazine for his gun. "Dang…two clips more…" he said after he put the magazine away. He rose back up to his position and resumed picking those soldiers' heads.

Rena jumped from one roof to another. She leaped through the air and started to fire her dual SMG while doing back flips. She landed smoothly on the ground with all of the soldiers crumbling down around her. A soldier took aim on her as she raised her hand and said in a soft, cold voice, "Boom."

After she said that, a rocket headed straight for the soldiers and exploded on impact, creating a huge crater. Guile showed up from nearby window, making her turn to him and smile.

Meanwhile, Kohori was slashing and dicing the soldiers with his sword. He swung his sword around and hit ten soldiers quickly. Behind him, Hareta was shooting his gattling gun with ease, hurling hundreds of bullets towards the soldier columns. They were pushing the soldiers back.

Yggdrasil watched all of this from a screen, showing no sign of fear or shock. He didn't care if his soldiers were wiped out nor he did he care if there were any civilians in the area. The screen showed a smoking pile of metal that was once an armored vehicle and craters on the roads and holed buildings. Then, he snapped his finger and a figure with black armor and a blue cape stood in front of him.

"Alphamon….can you take care of these guys?" Yggdrasil said.

"Of course, Lord Yggdrasil"

"Good. Now go"

The figure walked towards the elevator. He was the leader of the Royal Knights and was the most honored, but there was something bugging him. It was a memory that he didn't know as he couldn't make them out. All he remembered was a childish voice ringing in his head, followed by a soft voice. After the lift door opened, he walked out from the building lobby and leaped to the air. He glided through it, heading towards the area that the Resistance was at.

Flare and Ryoji fell onto their backs exhausted. Sure it was fun for them, but now, they were back in the house again. Kohori and Hareta were the same, Rena was taking a rest, and Guile was taking a patrol around the house until…

A black armored figure landed in front of him. Guile reached for his gun, but it was not there. He remembered that he left his gun in the house and sighed. Then, he felt something familiar with this guy. He sniffed the air and found a recognizable scent from him… his son's scent.

Alphamon looked at him with a cold gaze. He raised his hand and pulled a sword from thin air.

"Kyoryu, is that you?" Guile asked, not caring who he talking to. All that he cared about was his son. A long lost son…

Alphamon only stood there, slowly rising his sword toward him. "I am Alphamon, leader of the Royal Knights! Are you one of them? Then, I must kill you," he said while slowly approaching the red dinosaur.

The sky turned black as the clouds covered the once clear, bright sun. Trickles of water poured down to the ground, raining on both of them.

The sound of water hitting the ground was soon followed by the sounds of the footsteps of the red dinosaur's feet. Guile's eyes turned to slits as he charged at the Royal Knight. Alphamon expected Guile to slash him so he blocked it with his sword. He charged at his opponent and swung his sword, sending the reptile skidding a foot away from him. Guile rose up and charged at him again, shooting out some fireballs towards his opponent. Alphamon sidestepped to dodge it and suddenly vanished and reappeared behind the enemy. Guile turned around as his eyes widened while a sword pierced trough his chest.

Then, a knight with white armor and a red cape glided through the sky. He was Duke the Gallantmon and one of Yggdrasil's Royal Knights. He just finished a mission and was now on his way back to his master to give his report. As he drew nearer to the tower, he sensed something and he felt that it was originating from the abandoned district.

Alphamon kneeled down, holding the crimson saurian in his hand. Guile stroked the knight's face while the Yggdrasil servant wanted to pull away. But he couldn't because something prevented him from doing so.

Guile smiled and said, "Kyoryu… It's you…"

"I'm--I'm not him. I am Alphamon. I don't know who he is."

"Don't lie to you heart, son… Do you remember when we used to play together and mother nagged you for running in the house?"

Suddenly, all of the voices became clear images and it flashed in the knight's mind. The time he played with his dad, the time he was always eating bread, and the time when he was being nagged. A tear escaped from his eyes as he slowly remembered.

"You remember… If I could live longer…we would bring back those happy times together… I was looking for you for years…looking for a way to get you… And look at you now…" Guile said as he smiled.

Alphamon held him tighter and said, "Dad… I'm sorry… I don't even remember who I am… I'm sorry…" Then, he started to cry.

"It's okay… I'm happy that you are still alive…" the father said as he wiped away some of the tears on his face. "Can you take care of Mommy for me? She's carrying your brother… You wouldn't hurt a mother, right? You wouldn't let your mother get hurt, right?"

Alphamon nodded. He felt that his actions were wrong, but it was too late now…

Duke saw that Alphamon was holding someone and decided to ask. "Alphamon, who is t-" He suddenly stopped as he saw the figure that was familiar to him.

"GUILE!" he yelled as he rushed towards him and looked down at his body. Guile's condition was bad and soon, his body was going to fade away. Guile turned his head towards Duke.

"Father… Is that you?"

Duke felt his heart crush at the sight. It was his son. Then, Guile spoke with his raspy voice. "All these years…I found you at last…"

"I'm sorry for leaving you… If I didn't leave that day, then you wouldn't be like this," the white knight said as tears dropped from his face.

"It's okay. At least, I found you… and my son…"

Duke eyes widened as he glared at Alphamon who lowered his head. "Father… I have a mate… Her name is Rena and she's a yellow Renamon…," Guile said. "Promise me that you would find her and please tell her that I love her… and that I found my son… Please protect her… for she is carrying his brother… Also, tell her that I'm sorry for giving her another burden…"

Duke nodded as he heard these words.

"Can I rest father? I'm tired now…" Guile said as his eyes became heavy. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yes my son… You deserve a rest from your journey…"

Guile's body faded as particles of data floated out of his body. Duke closed his eyes and said, "Rest well my son… You will be always in my heart…forever…"

Rena opened her eyes as if something forced her. She quickly rose up to her feet and stared out the window.

"It's raining…" she said as her thoughts slowly drifted to someone… Guile! She realized that her mate was not back yet. She ran out of the house, tracing his scent. As the scent trail ended, she saw two Royal Knights in front of her. There was a piece of a chest plate with the Hazard Symbol near their feet. Rena's rage built up inside her. She couldn't believe it! Her mate was gone… She charged at the knights and started to punch them. Her enemies didn't even dare to do anything.

Alphamon grabbed her hand and glared to her eyes, crying, "Mother…I'm sorry…"

She was shocked as Alphamon let out the word, _mother._ "Don't you dare to play with me! My son was captured by your superiors! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" she yelled, breathing heavily while her fur became damp.

"I'm Kyoryu…" Alphamon said. "I remember when you nagged me when I was running around the house… I even remember playing with Daddy."

Her eyes widened… She couldn't believe it… The leader of the Royal Knights was her son… "Where's Guile?! WHERE IS HE?!"

He lowered his face down and spoke softly, "I-I killed him…"

She was shocked even more when she heard that. Her own son killed his father?! How could that be!

"DID YOU FORGET WHO YOU ARE?! IT WAS YOUR OWN FATHER!" she bellowed.

Duke kneeled down, letting out strings of apologies towards her. "I'm sorry. If I knew that he was living here, then he would be living now."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM?! YOU KNIGHTS ONLY FOLLOW THAT DIRTBAG YGGDRASIL!! WHY ARE YOU CONCERNED ABOUT HIM?!"

"He was my son… He was searching for me… It was my fault!" Gallantmon yelled as he slammed his fist to the ground. "IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! I was too tempted by Yggdrasil's offer. I left him alone while his mother died because of an unknown virus… If you want to blame someone, then blame me… Kill me instead. I have no purpose in this life anymore…"

Rena soon regained her composure as footsteps were heard behind her. It was the rest of the team. They all stopped in their tracks as they saw Rena in such a state…

After Rena calmed down, Alphamon and Duke told them the entire story. Everyone gasped when they learned that Rena and Guile were mates and that Alphamon was their son.

The rain stopped while Rena was standing on top of a building looking at the sky. A green light glistened and shined in the sky as she smiled. When she was just a measly, young kit, she heard that those green lights were souls of dead heroes and of those whom you cared about most. She knew that Guile found a better place up in heaven. Wind blew in the cold surroundings as she felt something warm cover her body. She closed her eyes, knowing that Guile was always watching her. Then, she said, "Thank you for giving me happiness in my life…"

"_I will be on your side forever…"_

She sat down and started to cry. It was hard to let go of the people you care most, but she knew that life must go on. She has a fight that is yet to be done.

* * *

**A/N: Sniff…it was so sad…..oh, by the way, COME ON! GIVE ME MORE EVIL OCs! AND PLEASE, GIVE THE DESCRIPTION LIKE THE FORM APPLIES! I will not accept the forms that are not like the example.**

**Cheers for x3AnimeLuver for beta-ing this chapter! She corrected lots of mistake in this chap^^  
**


	6. Fox and the Arkadimon

**Disclaimer: *Fox aiming his gun at me***

**Fox: Say it!**

**Me: Okay! *sigh* I do not own any single bit of Dejitaru Monsutaruzu AKA Digimon. That's it! Are you happy now?!**

**Fox: *smirking* Very happy.**

**Me: One more thing. I do not own any of the OCs that were submitted to me. I do own my own OCs! (There are too many to display)**

**A man wearing a black suit enters the room, raising a briefcase. "Say it or I will sue you."**

**Me: And I don't own the song you sing or Bullets. It's owned by Creed.

* * *

**

**(Play Bullets by creed)**

**Resistance**

_A Digimon Fan Fiction

* * *

_

_My friend, do you fly away now?_

_To a world that abhors you and I_

_All that awaits you is a somber morrow_

_No matter where the winds may blow_

_My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return_

_-Loveless-_

_Act IV

* * *

_

"_Hello! My name is Guile and I like eating bread! I have a beautiful mate and good friend. My mate is carrying my son now. I was traveling for years to find my lost father until now. I didn't have a clue to where he was… Luckily, my mate is helping me… We live in an average house in District Three… It's not so big…but we have a happy life there… Uh…well, if you're hearing this now, that means I'm already dead…"_

Rena sobbed as she heard those words. She put the recorder on the floor and picked up an earphone near her hand, putting it on her ear. She rose up to her feet, turning towards her teammates behind her. She smiled as she saw everyone with smirks on their faces. She picked up Shadow from the table, gently putting him on his feet. As they all geared up, they left the house. They were now ready to face another threat that loomed in front of them.

"What is this?" Fox asked while twirling his spoon. A bowl filled with a green, slimy, and liquid thing, Ruby dubbed as_ potion,_ was in front of him. He glanced at Ruby who sitting across the table, smiling at him and gesturing towards the bowl.

"C'mon. Eat it," she said.

Fox gulped. In his life, he already ate some three-day-old, leftover, and burned food. However, this thing was different matter now. He never saw food like this. It was a green-colored porridge with an eerie smell emitted from it. Fox put a disgusted look on his face while smiling nervously at her. She smiled, but her hand showed different expression… She tried to crush a spoon with her hand. Fox quickly dipped the spoon into the bowl, lifting the green-colored porridge. Closing his eyes, he slowly put the spoon in his mouth, hoping that the porridge tasted better than it looked. Ruby smiled at him, releasing the spoon from her hand and putting it on the table.

"Is it good?" she asked while slowly approaching him.

He gulped down the food. It tasted sour, yet bitter with some little sweet flavor. He gave her a nervous smile and said, "It's-it's good… Yeah!" The sentence that he actually wanted to say was,_ "THIS TASTES LIKE CRAP!"_

She stood behind him, grabbed his shoulders, leaned down to his ears, and whispered, "If you like it… I will make you some more…plus…"

He couldn't make out the last part because his thoughts drifted off into his own personal, perverted land. He was thinking his own version of her last words: _"Plus…you can taste me tonight…"_ He blushed furiously while taking another spoonful and eating it like someone who hasn't eaten in months.

Ruby chuckled and retreated from his ears. She slowly walked into the kitchen while her own thoughts drifted onto him. His muscular body, arms, face, six-packed abs, and his…she blushed at her own thought… Sure it was only a day that he stayed with her, but she felt safer with him. She was alone in this house. In fact, she was lonely. For a Renamon her age, it was time to find a mate… She looked over her shoulder to see Fox eating his bowl of porridge greedily. She glanced at the table. His items were on top of it…guns. A pistol, a dagger and a rifle…

"I'm done!" Fox shouted from the table. She smiled since she never saw a soldier act like a…a child. He rose up from his position and slowly walked towards the kitchen, putting the bowl in the washbasin. They both glanced at each other. Then, Ruby said, "Since you finished eating that, we can get going to see the sky."

"The-The sky? But I thought you-"

"What?" she asked while glancing at him.

"No-Nothing."

She smiled and giggled as Fox blushed, lowering his head. Then, Ruby grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door. Fox was now trapped in his perverted land again.

"_Where are we going?"_

"_To my bedroom of course."_

Fox smiled as the sentence popped into his mind. They stopped as they stepped outside. Ruby leaped onto the roof and landed gracefully on it. Fox was preparing to jump, but when he jumped, he landed at the edge of the roof and tumbled on the edge. Just before he fell, Ruby grabbed his arms and pulled him onto her. They were now caught in an embrace. His blood-red eyes met her soft, blue eyes. As their faces were only a few inches apart, they broke the hug.

Both blushing heavily, Ruby turned and slowly walked towards a nearby ladder. Fox followed closely behind her. When they reached the top of the ladder, they climbed onto a platform. Fox gasped at the sight. As far as the eye could see, was a barren land. He looked at the sky. He was amazed at its beauty. The clear, blue sky stretched as far as the eye could see while clouds flew on it.

He smiled and giggled, "So this is the sky. It's AMAZING!" Fox turned to Ruby. He saw her smiling, but sadness was seen on her face. "Ruby, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm scared…" she said in soft tone while lowering her head.

"Scared? But, look at the sky! It's beautiful! How could it harm you in any way?"

She closed her eyes and said, "Because they say that the sky can take something you care about the most."

"Is that true?"

"Huh?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"I said: Is that true?"

She smiled and sat beside him. Fox followed her actions while looking at the sky. While they sat down, they started to get closer to each other. Fox started to sing as they stared at the sky.

"Does the song you sing have enough meaning? Inspire us to sing along."

She smiled as she heard this. She felt that she wasn't lonely anymore. She closed her eyes, trying to get the feel of the song.

"Does the song you sing keep echoing? Inspire us to sing the song you sing."

He took a deep breath. "I hope the words I wrote…keep calling out…keep calling out…forever… Let them sing…that song you sing…that song you sing."

She never felt anything like this before… She never got really close to anyone, especially a male…

"That's why I sing the song you sing…" he finished as he closed his eyes and turned to her.

"What do you think? Is my voice good?"

"Not bad…" Ruby answered as they both started to giggle. Once they stopped giggling, Fox leaned closer…and closer…until their lips met each other. They kissed for a good 5 minutes, but then broke away for air. She couldn't believe it! A male that she only knew for a day kissed her! She wasn't mad. Instead, she was happy and she loved it! Fox's tail was rocking back and forth. He was happy… Yep, he was as happy as any digimon could be with a girl. The sun was coming down and the sky turned orange. As they jumped down from the roof, they heard sound of screams and footsteps.

They turned towards the direction of the sound. Then, the scream stopped and was replaced by the sounds of hissing and quick footsteps. A white larva creature with six legs and red eyes emerged from the street. They watched in horror as they saw civilians being impaled by a tail that sprouted out from the creature's body.

"What in the world is that?!" Fox yelled.

The creature set its sight on them and rushed towards them. Fox and Ruby ran inside the house. Fox quickly grabbed his gun from the table and stepped away from the door. Ruby was behind him, frightened at what she saw earlier.

He set his weapon at the door and placed his finger at the trigger. The sounds of _bump _and _crack_ were heard from the door. Ruby grabbed Fox's pistol that he placed near the basin. She picked it up and set her aim on the door.

The sounds of _crack_ and _bump_ stopped and there was silence…an eerie silence. Sweat dripped from Fox face.

_Plip!_

Suddenly, the door broke down. The white creature entered and was greeted by the bullets from Fox's guns. One by one, the creature fell to the ground lifelessly. The sounds of gunshots and the bullet case hitting the ground filled the room.

_Click!_

Fox released the magazine in his rifle. As soon the magazine hit the ground with a clatter, the creature leaped towards him. His eyes widened in fear and he gritted his teeth for the coming pain.

_BLAM! BLAM!_

The creature dropped to the ground lifelessly. There were two bullets in its head. Fox turned his head to see Ruby holding the pistol with her both of her eyes closed. Then, she opened her eyes.

"Did you just shoot that with your eyes closed?!" he bellowed

"Yes?" she answered with a nervous smile.

Fox grabbed the gun from her hand and said, "Next time, shoot with your eyes open." He put the machinegun on his back and took out the pistol in the holster that was attached to his belt. He picked up his dagger and slowly walked out of the house.

Smoke and fire spread throughout the slums. Gunshot and screams filled the air while they looked around. Suddenly, an ear-splitting roar pierced the air.

"We must get out of here," he suggested, pulling his pistol from its holster.

"But where?"

"Sector Three… I have friends there. Maybe they can help us." They both started to walk through the empty streets of the Slums Sector.

* * *

In the barren desert outside Folder City, a small building stood. It was a place for the mercenary to gather while waiting for some people to hire them. These people were former criminals that were released from the most guarded prison in the Digital World. Some wanted to find money and fame, while others looked for the satisfaction of killing. A bipedal wolf entered the building. He smirked as he looked around the places.

"Lots of mercenary here…" he said as he stepped towards the bar counter.

"What would you like to order?" a Devimon asked him.

"One Vodka…"

"Right away, sir."

As the clerk put a bottle and a small glass on the table, the wolf grabbed the bottle and poured into the glass. He turned towards the crowd of mercenary and shouted, "I am looking for the most ruthless, cold hearted, merciless, and son of a gun tough mercenary! I will pay a high price if any of you want to join me and erase the famous group of the Resistance in Folder City." He smirked. "Anyone interested?"

* * *

The group was now on the alleyway of District Two. They were hiding from the sight of the Yggdrasil patrol and were resting on a wall. Suddenly, Rena clutched her stomach and start groaning in pain.

"Rena! Are you okay?!" Shadow asked her. He was concerned about his superior. He knew if Rena was out of command, everyone would lose their spirits.

"We better take her to the hospital," Ryoji suggested. Everyone was worried about her condition. They knew Rena had been through lots of hard times. Just a while ago, she lost her mate. Luckily, they were a bit relieved knowing that they had two Royal Knights on their side.

Rena groaned louder as she felt the pain become more and more unbearable. Shadow helped Rena onto her feet as they walked towards the hospital that was located just a block from their position.

As they arrived at the hospital, the doctor and nurse saw Rena in such state and quickly took her to the emergency room.

As the group waited for hours which seemed like an eternity, the doctor came out of the room and delivered them a shocking report.

"Well, her condition is alright…but…" the Centarumon said.

"But what, doctor?" they asked as they all rose up to their feet with their expression changed.

"Well before that, I want to ask you…who's her mate?"

They all had a bad feeling. They knew Guile was gone. They raised their hands in unison and said, "ME!"

The doctor gasped, his expression changed, '_How in the world could she have five mates?' _he thought. "Uh… Let's get to the point. She's pregnant and is carrying twins."

The group was shocked at this. They let out a nervous smile. Shadow, who was curious about this asked, "Are you sure?"

"How did I become a doctor if I was lying?"

Their eyes twitched. And one by one, they sighed and slumped to the floor. They were now having another problem… First, was the unsuccessful assault. Second, was losing two members of the group. And the third, was this…

* * *

Duke and Alphamon were facing each other. Hatred was building inside Duke. He raised his lance towards Alphamon and said, "If you weren't my grandson… I would kill you for sure." He then turned and walked outside of the room.

Alphamon lowered his head. He still couldn't forgive himself for his actions. He wished that he could get back to his original form. He didn't want these things to happen! He sighed and slowly walked back towards his chamber.

A knight with white armor and a white cape watched them from afar. Omnimon, the second leader of Royal Knights, laughed coldly as he knew that there was a rivalry between his best friend and his superior. He originally planned to report this to Yggdrasil, but his heart interfered. He knew that the others couldn't defile this personal matter. The sound of his footsteps echoed throughout the room as he slowly walked away from the chamber laughing.

* * *

**AN: OCs will be selected on next chapter, so, if any one still want to submit OCs...don't hesitate to.**

**CHEERS AGAIN FOR x3AnimeLuver! she corrected lot of mistakes in this chap XD**


	7. Back to the surface

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dejitaru Monstaruzu AKA Digimon! And I don't own the OCs that were submitted to me. They all belong to their respective owners.**

**(Play Freedom Fighter by Creed)**

* * *

**RESISTANCE  
**_A Digimon Fan fiction_

* * *

_My friend, the fates are cruel There are no dreams, no honor remains  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess_

_My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber_

_Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Quietly, but surely_

-_Loveless_-

Act V

* * *

"_Attention! This is an emergency broadcast for all Slums citizens. Avoid open areas! I repeat, avoid open areas. Stay inside your homes and lock the doors. And one more thing. Don't come to Sector Three… They're gathered there… Heed my warning…*pzzt*"_

A black-furred Renamon stepped besides the radio. He bent down and picked it up. Behind him, there was a female, red-furred Renamon. They were both looking for the Resistance Headquarters.

"This radio is still new…" Fox said as he looked around to make sure that there was nothing following them. "There must be some people around here."

Ruby was still exhausted from all of their running and gun action. She rested on a wall and said, "I need to rest…*pant* How far is it anyway?"

He dropped the radio and said, "It's not far." He pointed at a small looking building across a fence. The fence was five meters high with a barbed wire attached to the top of it.

"Is that the headquarters?" she asked, putting an odd look on her face. "But…I thought it was…uh…never mind."

"What did you expect? A huge tower? We don't have that kind of money to make stuff like that," he sighed. "But wait until you inside it… You will be amazed." He smiled and offered his hand. "Need some help?"

"Sure," she said while grabbing his hand. As he pulled her onto her feet, an ear-piercing roar sliced the air. Fox reached his for his shotgun and cocked it. He put on an alert stance and said, "Run!"

As Ruby start running towards the headquarters, a creature was running towards them on four legs. Fox's expression changed as he faced it. "CRAP!" he yelled while turning and running towards the headquarters. Ruby looked over her shoulder to see Fox running towards her. He waved his arms frantically and shouted, "RUN! THEY'RE BEHIND US!"

Ruby's eyes widened in fear. As they drew nearer to the fence, Ruby narrowed her eyes, leaped through the air, passed the fence, and landed gracefully on her feet. She turned to see Fox running like a crazy madman towards her.

He ran as fast as he could, hoping that he could get away from the creature. Unfortunately, he crashed into the fence. Then, he desperately climbed it. The creature followed his actions. Ruby watched in sheer horror as the creature got closer and closer towards her boyfriend.

_I must do something,_ she thought. She looked around, hoping to find something useful. Then, something popped into her mind. _Ah! Maybe my Diamond Storm can flush that thing off!_ Then, she spread her arms wide and shouted, "DIAMOND STORM!!"

An array of small, sharp pieces of diamonds formed in front of her. Then, the diamonds launched towards the creature. The creature fell to the ground and screeched in pain as the array of diamonds pierced its body.

"Ouch! OUCH! OUCH!!" Fox screamed as he vaulted over the barbed-wired fence. Then, he fell to the ground and landed on his face. Ruby quickly helped him to his feet and asked, "Are you okay?"

He gave her a thumbs-up and said, "I'm okay." He acted coolly as he walked towards the building. Ruby was put a concerned look on her face. Fox was holding his muzzle, trying to lessen the pain he felt earlier even though it was useless. "Crap… It still hurts…" he mumbled.

As they both entered the building, they were greeted by a voice that echoed through the room. "What's the color of your underwear?"

Ruby put an angry look on her face and said, "What the hell?!"

"Let me answer this," Fox said as he glanced at a small camera that was attached into the door in front of him. "I don't wear underwear. If I do, she," he pointed his thumb towards her "will pounce me now and-" He stopped as Ruby smacked his head.

"Don't you dare say that word," Ruby growled at him with a killing look.

He gulped and whistled. Then, the voice spoke again. "Oh! It's you, Fox!" Then, the door in front of them shifted sideways, revealing an elevator. As they stepped into the elevator, the door closed.

"How dare of you to think of that!" Ruby said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry! It's only a joke! Really!" he answered as he glanced at her with a cute look.

She blushed, smiled, and said, "Okay. I forgive you." Then, the door opened. As they stepped outside, they were greeted by a green-colored bunny that sat on a table across from them.

"FOX!!" the bunny screamed with joy as he ran towards him. He stopped in front of him and said, "I thought you were dead!"

"Dead? Who said I was dead?" he replied with slight confusion.

"Rena said that..." then he noticed that a red-furred Renamon was standing behind him. "Who's that?" he asked him.

"She's the one helped me after that attack." He smiled and turned to Ruby. "Oh, I forgot to introduce him. His name is Terry. He's the one who controls all of the communications and he's the inventor in this place."

Then Ruby stepped forward, bent down, and shook his hand. "My name's Ruby. Nice to meet you," she smiled.

Terry smiled. He turned to Fox and said, "I have crucial information. Follow me." He turned and walked towards the computer.

As Terry sat on his seat, he started to dance his fingers on the keyboard. "Fox, you may want to see this."

Fox peeked at the monitor. The monitor showed an array of the white larva creature accompanied by an orange, four-legged creature with a tail. Behind it, there was a bigger version of it. It was a humanoid-like creature. Suddenly the screen became static.

"What is that?" Fox asked with horrified look on his face.

Terry sighed and said, "That's an Arkadimon, a result of an Yggdrasil experiment. But, the problem isn't only that thing. There's another thing… Do you know anything about X-Antibody Digimon?"

"Yeah… Shadow is one of them right?"

Terry nodded and said, "Yggdrasil is commencing some kind of experiment on them."

"What kind of experiment?"

He glanced at the static monitor and said, "That's the thing I want to know. And I can't contact Rena and the others…" He slammed his fist to the keyboard while shouting, "Damn!"

Fox nudged Terry and asked, "Can we keep her here?"

Terry faced him with a smug look. "Sure. Why?"

"Well, her home is busted. And she doesn't have any place to stay…so…" He rolled his eyes.

"You want me to keep her right?"

Fox nodded.

"Leave to me and Katt."

"By the way… Talking about Katt… Where is she?"

"She's helping the evacuating citizens in Sector One." Then, he jumped down from his seat and said, "I need a favor. Can you help me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Come with me." He slowly walked towards a switch that was located at nearby wall. As he pushed the switch, the wall in front of them shifted sideways, revealing a dark room. As Terry stepped in, the lights in the room lit one by one, revealing a tank with blue and white paint and a cannon mounted on top. Besides the cannon, there were upward, wing models attached. From the look of the models, it was futuristic.

Fox's eyes widened in amazement. He has never seen such a beautiful thing like this before.

"Say 'hello' to my beautiful Land Master Tank!" Terry said as he hopped into the vehicle. "Beautiful isn't it?" he smirked.

Fox wasn't able let out a word as he circled around the tank. "What's its ability? Is it same like other tank?"

Terry giggled. "SAME?" He waved his hand frantically as he said, "This tank is much better than those Yggdrasil standards." He smirked and continued, "This baby is equipped with 150MM cannons with armor piercing rounds. You can switch between normal munitions and plasma cannon munitions. This tank is protected by Non explosive reactive armor AKA NERA. Each layer is 50MM thick and is further protected by an energy shield. Don't forget about the thruster below her threads. She can do barrel rolls. And the interior is fitted with a standard and modern army navigation control system with a GPS and auto targeting. The bonus was an MP3 player! I attached it to the mainframe so you can hear some music while blasting off those scumbags."

Fox was practically drooling now.

"Hey, Fox!"

Fox snapped from his thoughts. "So, I can drive this?" he asked in amazement.

Terry nodded and said, "As long as you bring this baby back in one piece."

"For that, I can't make sure of it…"

"Make sure of what? Last time in simulation mode, you wrecked the tank in ten seconds! HOW CAN I TRUST YOU THIS TIME?!" he bellowed as he crossed his arms.

Fox gave a thumbs-up and smirked at him. "Trust me," he said in cool tone.

Terry gulped as he hopped down from the tank. "Just climb in."

After he said that, Fox instantly climbed into the tank and slipped into the cockpit. As he took his seat, he looked around at the instrument. In front of him was a steering wheel with two buttons installed in its grip. A gas pedal was below it. In front of him, there was a 10 inch LCD screen showing the vision of the tank. As he positioned himself in the cockpit, he put a headphone that was hanging near the steering wheel. Then, the sound of Terry came from the headphone.

"Okay, Fox. I'll give you the mission. I'm going to launch you into the air. You will land on the abandoned district of Upper City. The last signal of Rena and the others was there. So, sit tight and relax. If want to play some music, just push the button besides the monitor."

Then, Fox pushed the button.

_Walking around I hear the sound of the earth seeking relief._

The sound of the engine roared in the room as the small door closed. The platform slowly started to move backward. As the platform stopped, it slowly levitated upward. Then, the platform started to shift horizontally. A hatch opened in front of it, revealing the clear sky of digital world.

"Wow! Looks like this will rock!"

_Oh this thorns at my side._

_Oh this thorns at my side._

As the sound of the engine roared, getting louder, the tank slowly advanced.

_I think they shoot it 'cause they want it._

_I think they shoot it 'cause they want it._

The tank speed became faster and faster. As the tank jumped off the platform, the engine behind it released a huge boost, causing the tank to gain altitude.

_I THINK THEY SHOOT IT 'CAUSE THEY WANT IT!_

"Holy crap!" Fox cursed as the tank plummeted towards the city.

* * *

_Where am I?_ Rena thought as she opened her eyes and started to look around. _Ugh, it hurts…_

"GUYS!! SHE WOKE UP!!" Shadow yelled, ringing in her ears. Then, she saw everyone looking down on her.

"Where are we?" Rena asked them.

"We're in hospital, Rena. You suddenly passed out and we brought you here," Shadow said as everyone smiled. "And you know what? YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH TWINS!!"

"Me?" she asked while her thoughts drifted to someone. She put a soft look on her face and said, "Yeah, I forgot to tell you that I was already pregnant."

"But why didn't you tell us earlier, Rena? You could've died when the assault happened!" Shadow bellowed because he was concerned about his superior's condition. "And why didn't Guile didn't forbid you to come!"

"Because he didn't want me to become sad. He always did whatever I wanted," she said and smiled, yet her expression showed hint of sadness. "I'm sorry for jeopardizing our mission."

"It's okay, Rena. We understand." Shadow said. "How many months have you been pregnant?"

"Nine months."

Then, the doctor stepped in and said, "Can you all wait outside? I fear that she will be in labor soon."

They all nodded and stepped outside. Shadow looked at her through the window. He was so concerned about her. She was so nice to him and treated him like no other. He felt that she was like…he shook his head, it was impossible. As they waited for an hour, they suddenly heard Rena groaning in pain. The doctor rushed to her aid and quickly moved her into the operating room.

As they were waiting for another hour, there was silence. Flare was the one who broke the silence. "So? If Rena gives birth to her children, are we going to be baby sitters in war?"

Everyone was now glaring at him. "Flare, I know you want to finish things once and for all in a flash, but look at Rena now. Look at us now! We just lost Fox! And then Guile! We don't have enough manpower to face him! Face the truth!" Shadow bellowed.

"Well, if you ask my opinion," a voice with Russian accent spoke from behind them. They all turned around to see that Yuri was standing there.

"YURI!!" they all shouted.

"How did you get in here?" Blaze asked.

"It's easy. Just disguise as a soldier and slink away into this place. Luckily, I found your signal."

Then, the doctor called them. As they walked towards the doctor, the doctor gestured towards Rena. They saw Rena holding two creatures in her arms. One was a yellow, slime ball-like creature with winged ears; the other one was a red-furred, tailed, ball-like creature.

They saw Rena smiling like they never have seen before. Her smile was warm, yet gentle. Then they noticed a familiar figure standing next to Rena.

"Is that Guile?" Kohori asked while pointing at the figure.

Everyone gulped in horror. Then Flare said, "I don't believe in ghosts!" Obviously he didn't know with who he talked to.

"I'm feeling insulted," Yuri said with an irritated tone in his voice.

Flare just whistled, but the figure was smiling happily. Rena shifted her vision towards the figure and clearly saw him.

_They look cute don't they?_ a childish voice rang in her head.

She nodded. She shifted her eyes towards her newborn kits. Her heart melted. She was flooded with the emotion of happiness as she saw her kits sleeping soundly in her arms.

The others smiled in relief. It felt like their burden washed away when they saw Rena and her newborn kits.

Blaze put his hand on the glass and said, "I want to be like that someday."

Everyone staring at him with an odd looks on their faces. "Blaze, you're not a female."

"I'M DO!" he blurted out. After he realized it, instantly put his hand on his mouth and said, "Maybe the effects will stay up for days." Then, he gave a nervous smile.

"I'm going to interrogate you later," Flare said in a stern voice.

* * *

A man was sitting on his throne very bored. He was thinking about making the world a utopia. He saw the lower people being slaughtered. He was only staring at those screens, hearing the sound of screams of agony and pain. He didn't care nor feel guilty about what he did.

He shifted his eyes forward to see a humanoid wolf figure standing in front of him.

"I've brought some additional reinforcements, my lord," the wolf said as he kneeled.

He smirked and said, "Good. Now go. Search for the Resistance. Crush them to bits."

* * *

Alphamon was sitting at the edge of his pod. He was haunted by nightmares, visions of what he did to his father. Then, he saw a familiar figure in front of him.

"Dad?"

Then a voice ringed in his head, _Don't be sad, my son. It's not your fault. I forgive you._ Then, the figure vanished into thin air.

Alphamon smiled and said, "Thank you, father."

* * *

In an abandoned place of the Sovereign Palace, a blue humanoid figure with gold armor was walking around until he found a huge hole with a golden light emitting from it. He called his minion to check what's down there.

"Lord Yggdrasil. We found the last sovereign member…Fanglongmon."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for late update. it because i got this new computer a week ago, and i became addicted to these game, i list down:**

**-DMC 4**

**-COD 4**

**-ASSASSINS CREED**

**-COD 4 MW 2**

**-RE 5**

**heh...hope y'all guys don't mad at me...By the way this is the OCs that pass the test:**

**Evil first!^^**

** the Gabumon-Yggdrasil**

** the duskmon-Mercenary**

** the Black Growlmon-Yggdrasil**

** the Ryuudamon-Yggdrasil**

**Reinforcement for the resistance!**

** the dracomon**

**if your OCs was not picked don't angry or sad, your OCs maybe has some conflict with the storyline or lack of description.**

**bye bye! see ya next chapter! AND PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	8. Birds of a feather

**Disclaimer: I do not own DIGIMON! I DO own my own OCs! And I don't own any of the OCs that have been submitted to me. They all belong to their respective owners.**

**(Now playing Inside Us All by Creed)**

* * *

**RESISTANCE**

_A Digimon Fan Fiction_

* * *

"_I have seen what comes of those who raise themselves above the others"_

_Altair Ibn-La'ahad_

A blue humanoid creature was resting on a wall, seeing his friends circling around a yellow-furred humanoid vixen. _What dorks they are… We're here to fight! Not to babysitting!_ he thought. He was aggravated and he wanted to finish his objective. He wanted to kill someone; a man who caused suffering to his family. He slowly walked towards the door.

"Flare, where are you going?" Blaze asked.

He turned towards him and said, "I'm going to finish this mission alone…" Then, he turned away from him as he was about to open the door. "We're here to fight. Not to babysit."

Blaze was shocked and he gasped as he heard those words. He clenched his fist and shouted, causing all of his teammates to turn towards him. "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?! DIDN'T YOU SEE RENA'S CONDITION?!"

Flare snickered and said, "You are all weak. If I was the commander, things wouldn't be like this. This wouldn't have happened." Then he pointed at Shadow. "Especially that Dorumon." Putting a disgusted look on his face, he spit on the floor, and said, "He only can talk. He doesn't have anything useful in combat and he's one of the spoiled races… Disgusting…"

Everyone let out a gasp as they heard the words that were coming out from his mouth. Rena's eyes widened in anger since she couldn't believe the things she just heard. "Flare, if you don't take those words back… I wi—" She was cut off as Flare slammed his sword to the ground.

"You wouldn't even dare touch me… You're weak. What the hell is a mother doing on a battlefield? Cooking for the soldiers? Pathetic…" He glared at her with a cold stare and continued, "And Guile? We need soldiers! Not retarded, red dinosaurs that are obsessed with bread! And Fox? What the hell a pervert doing in our group? Teasing the girls? Selling porn stuff? Pch… And Leo? He died to save his friend. Did he want to become famous by saving that perverted fox?" He shook his head as he pulled his sword from the floor. Turning, he said, "I don't need you guys… I need power; not retarded teammates." He slowly opened the door and walked outside.

"What has gotten into him?" Blaze asked himself, staring at the door. He couldn't believe that his friend talked like that. Sure he had seen Flare burst in anger, but this was different. He has never been so serious like this before. Blaze was concerned about his friend's safety.

* * *

A lone, male, black-furred Renamon was walking in the streets of District Two. He was looking for something that he could bring home. "WHO THE HELL PARKED THIS THING HERE?!" a Nanimon shouted in anger. Fox parked his tank that was blocking three parking spaces, but he didn't care about the people that were shouting at his ride.

After some minutes of walking, he found a store that caught his attention. "Luna Jewelry Store," he said as he glanced at the sign. As he walked inside the store, he was greeted by rabbit-shaped creature that had a single hair sprouting from her forehead. "Can I help you?" the Lunamon offered.

"Do you have a necklace?" Fox asked her.

"Follow me," she said as she turned and slowly walked towards a cabinet that was showing an array of necklaces. Fox started looking and found a necklace that caught his eyes. It was a round necklace with a ruby attached to it. As he saw the price tag, he gulped and he slowly reached into his pouch that attached to his belt and pulled out a card.

_Three hundred thousand… That's money I was saving for a year… It doesn't matter as long as Ruby is happy with this,_ he thought as he pointed at the necklace. "I want this one."

The Lunamon pulled the necklace out and put it on top of the showcase. "You have good taste, mister. This necklace is the best of its kind and was made from chrome digizoid that was forged with the hands of experts. The ruby was polished with precision and utmost care from them," she said as she showed him the necklace.

He handed the Lunamon his card. Then, the Lunamon took his card and the necklace towards the counter. She swiped the card at the reader and put the necklace inside a red box. Fox smiled with happiness as the Lunamon handed him the box.

"Seems like you're giving this to someone very important to you, seeing that you spent all of your money to buy this thing," the Lunamon stated, causing Fox to blush.

"Yeah. I want to give her something special…"

"You're a kind man, mister," she teased.

As Fox about to exit the shop, he saw a familiar figure standing across the shop. It was a black, bipedal wolf. He wore long, torn-up jeans and a purple, white-outlined combat vest. Smirking at him, he said, "Can't let you buy that, Fox."

"Aww crap."

* * *

In the sky of the fourth continent in the Digital World, the sound of a plane engine echoed throughout the air. It was a huge cargo ship with letters painted on the side saying, "_We'll make the angel scream and the devil cry!"_ There was a group of soldiers inside it. They were the most elite soldiers that money could buy. They had no fear, no mercy for their enemies and each of them were perfect killing machines… Except for one.

"Y'know. I didn't really sign up for this," a humanoid dragon with yellow armor said. His name was Drake, the laziest of them all, but was still a son-of-a-gun tough soldier, hitting a success operation score of over 45. He always came back without a scratch and he was the one of the elite Dragon Warrior clan, one of the proud races of the WarGreymon line… Still, he had a weakness.

"I NEED A CIGARETTE!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE?!" he shouted. He was a smoker… A heavy smoker.

"Typical…" a humanoid dragon creature that looked like Drake snickered. His name was Dante, the slackiest of all, yet, the most skilled. He was the infamous son of the hero Dragon Warrior. Legend says that his father once fought the evil army of Daemon and drove them back to the Dark Gate. Dante was actually a mercenary…but, he became tired of it and he started his own business. "Actually, I miss my office…" he said as he polished his Dramon breaker sword.

(Flashback)

Dante sat on his seat while putting his feet on the table. He picked up a magazine and opened it to the first page. As he was about to read it, the sound of his phone rang. He slammed his feet on the table, causing the phone handle to fly through the air and plummet towards him. As the phone got nearer, he caught it with his arm and put it to his ear.

"Digimon may cry. How can I help you?"

"*cough* Can I speak to Mr. Dante?"

"You are already talking with him."

"We have a job for you…"

"Woohoo! At last! What is it?"

"Go to Amaterasu City and head towards the airport. We'll meet you there and the payment is high… If you want it."

(End flashback)

"_Attention hillbillies! We'll drop you in five minutes! Watch your action there, pal. There are lots of civilians down there… And if you meet one of the Resistance members…you know what to do."_

They both rose up to their feet and picked their gear. The sounds of alarms echoed through the plane as the cargo door in front of them began to open. As the sound of swirling air swished around, they stepped closer towards the edge. They saw a huge city with a huge tower in the center that was spiraling towards the sky. Suddenly, an explosion erupted in second district of the city.

"_You're good to go."_

They snickered as they put their goggles on. "Seems like this will be a heck of a party!" Drake said as he and Dante jumped off the plane.

* * *

Rena's acute ears picked up the sounds of explosion and gunshot from the city. She was intending to go, but when she saw her newborn kits sleeping soundly on her mane, she pulled back her plans and glanced towards her teammates.

They all nodded and turned towards the door. As they were about to exit the room, Shadow turned towards her and said, "Are you sure you will be okay, Rena?"

Rena gave him a soft smile and said, "I will be okay, Shadow. You're just like Guile when you act like that."

Shadow blushed, turned, and said, "Okay then. LET'S ROCK!!" The whole team ran outside the door, hoping that the explosion was coming from another Resistance member.

Blaze was concerned about his friend's safety. He was now wondering where Flare was. As they got out of the hospital, they saw a white and blue painted tank swerve around the street, avoiding plasma bullets that were coming straight at it.

Their mouths was hung open as they saw the Yggdrasil army marching towards the tank on the other side of the street. They were commanded by a Gabumon. His name was Gareth, the son of the second strongest Royal Knight, Omnimon. Beside him was a dragon-like creature wearing armor that resembled a samurai warrior's and he was holding a long katana in his hand. His name was Kouji, the Ryudamon. Next to him was a tall black mechanical dragon called Kuraimon and he was a BlackWarGrowlmon.

Fox was now was in panic as a group of crazy mercenaries were chasing him. He feared the Duskmon from the group. He was fast, agile, and was carrying plasma cannon mounted on his shoulder.

His fear grew as he saw the Yggdrasil army in front of him. He pushed a button near the steering wheel and said, "OI!! CAN YOU GUYS STOP CHASING ME?! I'M ALREADY STRESSED AS IT IS!!"

Shadow and the other gasped as they heard the voice. They couldn't believe it. Fox was still alive! Shadow turned towards his teammates and said, "Okay guys. Fox is the damzel in distress now. Should we help him?"

In quick response, Shadow, Kohori, Hareta, and Ryoji charged towards the tank while Blaze looked for sniping spot. He spotted a balcony and flew to the spot to set his rifle. He aimed it at the crowd of soldiers in front of him.

Fox was pressured by the constant enemies that kept on chasing him. His enemies were the Duskmon and Wolf. Those two kept on chasing him from the store to here. He shifted his cannon vision towards the Yggdrasil army. He saw a Gabumon that raised his hand cannon. Fox quickly hit a switch in panic in order to activate a shield. The Duskmon and Wolf charged at Fox's tank, only to be knocked down by Shadow. The Duskmon rose up to his feet and swung his sword at him, but Shadow blocked it with his sword. The knight kept on pummeling Shadow with barrage of slashes until Kohori quickly swung his sword at him. As the Duskmon realized that the sword was getting nearer, he ducked and kicked Kohori in the gut, causing him to fall and skid to the ground. Seeing this, Hareta quickly revved up his gun, but just before he pulled the trigger, Wolf leaped and slashed him in the chest.

The Yggdrasil army begun to advance as Fox pushed the trigger, launching a projectile from the tank towards the crowd of soldiers and creating a huge explosion that sent debris and metal chunks all over the place. Some unfortunate civilians were killed in the blast while some were hit by the debris and smoldering parts of the metal. Gareth, Kuraimon, and Kouji were thrown some feet away from their places because of the explosion.

Kuraimon quickly rose up to his feet and charged at the tank and rammed it with great force. The tank was thrown into nearby building causing concrete, glass, and pieces of metal to fall down towards the street. Some unfortunate civilians were caught in the rubble, ending their lives instantly.

The Gabumon charged his cannon and shot it towards Ryoji who instantly leaped to avoid the blast. As soon the projectile hit the ground, a huge explosion erupted on the street, sending everyone into the air and landing them roughly on their backs. The three Yggdrasil officers were still standing proudly on the now smoldering street. They slowly approached the mercenaries who were groaning in pain.

"Leave them here… It's useless to kill them anyway," the Gabumon ordered.

The street was now filled with debris while fire erupted from a nearby building. There was silence… an ominous silence that enabled the sound of the wind blowing in the air to become audible. Shadow opened his eyes to see Hareta lying in the ground, groaning in pain. Next to him was Kohori. His state was not better than his brother. Ryoji limped his way towards the group, but suddenly he fell to the ground motionlessly. He shifted his eyes toward the wrecked building to see Fox's tank become a useless piece of metal. Then, he saw a black-furred Renamon squirming his way out of the tank, falling to the ground and landing at his side.

"_Have we lost already?"_

His vision becomes blurry as he saw three figures approach towards him.

"_I guess this is the end then…"_

Blaze set his sight at the Gabumon and aimed at its head, but just before he pulled the trigger, the Gabumon shifted his vision towards him and fired his cannon. Blaze's eyes widened as the projectile struck him.

Flare was running towards the location of the battle. He concerned about his best friend's safety. As he got into the place, he saw that the area was now filled with smoldering debris. He saw his comrades lying on the ground, groaning in pain. He shifted his vision toward the three figures. His anger rose. He took out his sword and charged toward the three figures.

The Ryudamon quickly stepped backward, pulled his katana, and jabbed the sword into Flare's chest. The blue digimon fell to the ground as the Ryudamon pulled the sword out of his chest.

* * *

Ruby quickly rose up from her sleeping position as if something forced her and quickly ran towards the door. As she opened the door, she was greeted by a white-furred cat that was full of scratches. The cat, known as Katt, glared at her with an odd look.

"Since when did Rena become red?" the cat asked as she turned towards Terry.

Terry sighed and said, "Rena still hasn't come back yet." Then, he pointed his finger towards Ruby and said in a teasing tone, "Her name is Ruby. Fox's G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D."

Ruby blushed and turned towards the room. "I—I guess I should get some more sleep…" she said as she entered the room.

"Yeah, get some more sleep to dream about Fox!" he shouted. Then, Katt slapped him in the face, "WHY DID YOU SLAP ME?!"

"It's not polite to speak to a girl like that."

"Bugger."

* * *

Rena was hugging her kits close. She hoped that her comrades were okay. She glanced at her kits that were sleeping soundly on her soft mane. She scratched their heads softly. _Guile…I wish you were here… I still remember that time…_

(Flashback)

Rena and Guile sat on a bench, waiting for their newborn. Guile put his ear to Rena's belly to hear the sounds of their kits squirming inside. Rena smiled as she felt her kits moving around in her womb.

Guile retreated from her belly and said, "I wonder… What will they look like when they are born? Will they look like Kyoryu? Or will they look different?"

"I think it will be different… I hope that we could find him someday… I want those times to come back again… I want him to see his brother. Maybe he will be excited about this."

Guile let out a sigh and fell onto Rena's lap. He closed his eyes and said, "Someday…I wish…I could find my father and our son…even if it will cost my life… I just want to see them… I miss them so much…"

As her mate fell asleep, she caressed his head. She loved him more than anything else.

"_I will bring those happy times back! I promise! Even it will cost my life!"_

(End flashback)

Tears were running down on her face as she remembered those memories. She glanced down at her kits, hoping that they would live peaceful lives… She hoped that _she_ would have a peaceful life…

She saw Yuri standing at the door. He smirked and said, "I know it's hard to let go of him, Rena, but you're a soldier now… Even I still remember your words from that time…" He took a deep breath and continued, "Soldiers don't cry… Babies cry."

"I didn't know that you had a good memory, Yuri."

"You haven't seen it all."

They both laughed.

* * *

The sounds of engines and footsteps echoed through the air as the Yggdrasil army made their way to the battle scene. As they got to their destination, they stopped. Gareth smirked. He has proven to his father that he was qualified to become his successor by capturing the Resistance members.

Gareth pulled out his golden sword and brandished it. He pulled Shadow towards the middle of the street, showing the dinosaur's face to all of the Yggdrasil servants.

He dropped him down to the tarmac roughly, brandishing his sword towards him. "Attention, Yggdrasil army! This is an example of a rebellion against god! They shall receive the ultimate punishment!" He glared at Shadow and said, "I will end your life quickly." As he about to stab him, the sound of clasping was heard. He shifted his vision towards the source to see two humanoid dragons sitting down on the street.

"Woohoo! What a good show! Hey Dante, looks like the show was worth the price, eh?" the humanoid dragon spoke. Beside him was another humanoid dragon that was similar to him, but with different armor and equipment.

"Well, if you ask me…" he said as he stabbed the ground. "It was nothing impressive really…hoaaam… I'm feeling a little sleepy here." He rubbed his arm and continued, "C'mon, guys! I traveled far away to get here! Where's the warm greeting?"

The Gabumon put an angry look on his face and said, "Insolent fools! How dare you act like that in front of Lord Yggdrasil's servants!"

"Who? Yggdrasil? Does his mother hate him? Can he get a better name like Mundus or Sanctus or Savior?" Dante replied. He rose up to his feet and said, "So? Can we get the party started?"

Then, Drake continued, "Yeah, it's getting a little boring here and… Does anyone have a cigarette?" As he crossed his arms, a dual pistol appeared in his hand. He smirked and said, "And a party wouldn't be cool if there's no music." He pulled a phone from his pocket and pushed the play button on the side.

**Now playing**

**Douglas Adam – Shall Never Surrender**

As the music started playing, the army charged towards them.

"C'MON!! LET'S ROCK!!"


	9. Fall of the Fox

**Disclaimer: I do not own DIGIMON! I DO own my own OCs! And I don't own any of the OCs that were submitted to me, they all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**(Now playing Sound of a Gun by Audioslave)**

**RESISTANCE**

_A Digimon Fan Fiction_

"_What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."_

_Walt Emerson_

"_Urg… Lord Yggdrasil… Fanglongmon… He's… he's too strong… We already lost RhodoKnightmon, Dynasmon, and Duftmon… Alforce is badly wounded… Examon is gone… We don't know where he is now… We can't win… We must retreat this battle milord… We don't have any man power left…*pzzt* Milord *static* your order? *static* mi— *static* too m— *static* electr— *static* inter— *static* Magna *static*."_

Yggdrasil let out an unpleasant sigh as he heard the last transmission that came from the screen in front of him. Suddenly, he rose to his feet and turned towards a huge door behind his seat. He gracefully walked towards the door with his robe swaying lightly at his steps. The sounds of his footsteps echoed throughout the room as he walked forward. _Fifty years… It's been a while since I used my old body. Those feelings… Hmph… Those memories… _he thought as the huge door in front of him began to shift sideways.

(Flashback)

_I was once a human…_

_My name was Dr. Jonathan Reese. I was the head scientist of the DWUC, a corporation that researched the life of the Digital World. All of this started in 1999, when a creature called a Digimon entered our world. Digimon were life forms that were created out of data from the internet. Back then, I was only a usual high school teenager with a growing curiosity of these creatures. My interest on these life forms had earned me a call from a secret organization called HYPNOS. The incident caused by the digimon became more and more alarming. In 2006, an organization called DATS was born. Their purpose was to maintenance the balance between the Digital World and the Real World. For years, the operation ran smoothly until the digimon launched their attack. Thousands of people died in that attack, and nations around the globe declared war on the digimon. When that occurred, I was the head scientist. For years, we researched how to open portals to the Digital World. Then, the war was over, and the government declared that any activity that was involved with the Digital World would be shut downed. DATS and HYPNOS were shut down, but our research kept running under the shadows of the government. Our research was a success and we started to send our teams to research further in the Digital World by collecting sample materials, life forms, and technology. Because of the vast amount of data we needed to collect, we needed some assistance and thus, we created the WIZ-900 surveillance system. It was the most sophisticated surveillance computer program that was capable of listing and processing all of the data within the Digital World. Months passed and our research ventured deeper into the darkest depths of the Digital World._

"_Something's weird with the WIZ-900," I said as I checked the report files. There's a report about some strange data on the WIZ-900… Usually, the data only consisted of data reports and diagrams…but this different… As if something was written into it…_

_We continued working in secrecy, and even after 40 years, I was still the head scientist… I was getting older and older… And our research not only covers the Digital World now…but we found something else… It was a stone… A strange stone… We researched it carefully… Then, we found something that was out of our minds… This stone was the key to cure all of the diseases in the world! As we were about to test it on a living subject, the team that we sent into the dark area came back. Their conditions were different from before they were sent into the dark area…_

_It seemed that they had lost something… They were searching for something… We quarantined them and started to take some sampled from them… The result was horrifying. Their DNA seemed to have been altered… They mutated into something…different… Then, hell broke loose. A digimon emerged from the portal… It was the Daemon… The same creature that came into our world 46 years ago. Most people in the research facility were killed. Their bodies were mutilate and ripped apart. Their limbs and body parts were scattered among the research lab. I was standing near the WIZ-900, until voices started to ring in my head._

_Do you want to live?_

_I shook my head, not believing what just happened. _

_Do you want to become immortal?_

_I turned toward the WIZ-900. Its body slowly levitated into the air, and the optical processor shined with red light that was showing an unexplainable glare. The door was going to give away soon… Without any second thought, I accepted its offer. The last thing I knew was light… Blinding light…._

(End flashback)

As the door opened fully, the man gracefully stepped in. A huge robotic-like suit was standing menacingly in front of him. _My old body… It's been awhile… _he thought as he gracefully made his way towards the huge robotic suit. As his hand touched the suit, his body instantly vanished. Suddenly, the suit started to levitate upwards as the optical unit on his head began to shine.

The chains that bound its body were slowly torn apart as the body started to ascend to the sky…

* * *

(flashback)

_Those memories… Those feelings…_

_I opened my eyes to see my father looking down at me with slight concern._

"_You're okay!" he said as he lifted me into the air. "Don't do that again. Promise me, okay?"_

_I nodded and smiled, while hearing the sound of my mother ringing in my ears._

"_Guile! Bring Kyoryu here! It's lunchtime!"_

"_Okay!" He glanced at me with a smile and said, "Your mommy cooked some special food today."_

_As he put me gently on the table, I saw my mother smiling at me and taking a spoonful of food. "C'mon, say 'aaaa,'" she said as she put the food into my mouth._

"_Oh, there are some crumbs in your mouth. Let me clean it up," my mother said as she wiped my mouth with her hand. I turned towards my father who sat behind me._

"_Papa? Can we play?" I asked him cheerfully._

_He gave me a smile and said, "Of course. Come here my little kit." He scooped me into his arms and slowly took me outside. The feeling if the wind blowing over my soft fur was great. It sent chills to my bone, yet it was somehow…calming. _

_As he sat on the grass, he put me down gently, glancing at me with a soft smile. "Kyoryu, what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

"_I want to become a hero! I want to protect people! I want to protect Mama and Papa from evil digimon!"_

_He patted my head gently and said, "That's a good one, Kyoryu. Someday, you'll meet grandpa. He's a knight who protects people from evil. He's noble, brave and kind hearted." He put me on his chest, sighed, and stared at the sky. "Kyoryu, can you see the sky? It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

_I nodded in reply. The clouds were forming a pattern that could calm down even the wildest of minds. It was amazing… This feeling…._

"_Kyoryu, what if…what if when you grew up, I was gone? Can you take care of Mommy for me?" he asked me with concern._

"_Yeah… I will, Daddy! I promise! I will take care of Mommy!"_

_He turned to me and smiled while patting my head gently._

_I held him in my arms. Even after the things I have done to him, he still forgave me… He still loves me…_

"_If I could live longer…we would relive those happy times together… I was looking for you…looking for a way to get you…and look at you now," he said as he gave me a smile._

"_Dad…I'm sorry… I don't even remember who I am... I'm sorry," I said as my tears rolled down from my face and slowly onto his. What have I done?! He's—he's my own father! _

_I watched him slowly fade into data in my arms… He's gone… Is it normal to kill your own father? Is it normal? Is it?_

"_I'm sorry…"_

(end flashback)

_This body… I don't want this body… This power… It's useless… _he thought as he sat on the edge of his pod. He rose up to his feet and slowly walked outside. His blue cape swayed lightly as the sound of his footsteps echoed throughout the room. As soon he stepped outside, he was greeted by Duke who was resting on nearby wall.

"Duke, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I got a report that the Yggdrasil forces are already engaging the Resistance forces in District Two," he said as he got on his feet. "And Rena is probably in the scene and needs our help…"

"But it's too risky… If Yggdrasil finds ou—!"

"Do you want to save your mother or not?" he said as he glared at him. "It's your call"

* * *

Two yellow, humanoid dragons were standing in the middle of the smoldering street of District Two. Behind them were the countless bodies of the Commandramon that they were fighting earlier.

"Meh! No challenge at all…" Dante said as he cracked his fist "Whose next?"

Drake aimed his gun at the officer who was standing in front of them. "I got an offer for you. You guys can stay here and die or you can walk your ugly ass back through that street. It's your call pal," he said while gesturing towards the streets.

The Gabumon snarled and said, "I will not accept defeat!" The three figures charged at them and the Gabumon swung his sword towards Dante. As the sword was getting nearer, Dante parried it with his sword. Then, he leaped backwards and stepped forwards, thrusting his sword towards him. The Gabumon quickly raised his sword to block the oncoming attack. Dante quickly unleashed a barrage of slashes and thrusted towards him.

Drake was shooting his gun towards the huge mechanical dragon. The dragon slammed his huge arm blade toward him, and he quickly rolled sideways to avoid the attack. As Drake got on his feet, he ran towards him and used him as a stepping stone. As he jumped to the air, he flipped, faced Kuraimon in suspended motion, and shot his gun, creating a rain of bullets showering at his opponent. As Drake landed on the ground gracefully, Kuraimon fell to his knees and dropped to the ground motionlessly. "One down, two to go."

Seeing his comrade fall, Kouji quickly charged at him. Drake quickly leaped into the air and landed behind him. "You got a jacked notion of fair play, pal. And it's beginning to piss me off," Drake said as the armored dragon quickly charged at him. As he was a foot away from him, he threw his sword towards Drake. Drake leaned backwards to avoid the sword. "That's a close one" he teased.

* * *

_Urgh… It hurts… _I opened my eyes. _W__hat the hell is going on?_ I saw that the street has become a field of debris and fire. I spotted four figures battling each other. _I can't move… My vision became blurry… I can't move my hand…_ I saw they stop fighting. They looked like they just saw a ghost…. The ground… It's starting to shake! I tried to push myself up as I saw Shadow, Kohori, Hareta, Ryoji, Flare, and Blaze in bad condition… _Flare… He's dying! Blaze! Everyone!_ I rose up to my feet and limped my way toward them.

* * *

"Yggdrasil…." the Gabumon said in amazement and shock… His superior just revealed his true form.

Dante had his mouth hung open as he saw this. He never saw something like this before. Using this opportunity, Gareth jabbed him in the gut and threw him to the ground.

"This is the end," Gareth said as he raised his sword. As the sword thrushed towards Dante's chest, the Gabumon's opponent raised his gauntlet covered arm to block the oncoming sword.

"Playing dirty, huh? Alright. I guess it's my turn now!" he said as he pushed him over. As soon the Gabumon hit the ground, he stabbed his sword into his chest. "People like you are not worthy to live," he said as he dug his sword deeper into his chest.

The Ryudamon was lying on the ground with a bullet wound covering his body. He watched in horror as the humanoid dragon stood in front of him. "Sorry pal. I gave you a better choice, but you chose the worst one…" Kouji gritted his teeth as the dragon leveled his gun at his head. "Say goodnight"

"STOP!" a voice from behind them shouted. They turned to see Fox standing limply while breathing heavily because of the pain he felt. "If you kill him… There's no difference between them and us…"

Drake put an odd look on his face. Turning his head at him, he said, "What do you know about them, boy? They're only mindless killing machines!" He stared as he while aiming his gun at the dragon.

Fox put an aggravated look on his face. He gritted his teeth and said, "There's lots of mystery surrounding this war… We don't know who's right and who's wrong… Look at them." He gestured towards the civilians and said, "They might have a family that's waiting for them at home… They might have a lover that's waiting for them… We don't know…"

Drake spitted and said, "Bah… Don't you try to lecture me, boy! You still have lots to learn… You never saw the horrors that I saw…"

"I know, but don't kill them…"

"Hey, boy… Don't you see your friends dying over here? Aren't you mad at them? THEY ARE THE ONES WHO ARE MAKING YOUR FRIENDS LIKE THAT!! OPEN YOUR EYES!!"

"I ALREADY SEE THAT!! DON'T YOU HAVE A HEART?!"

"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK ABOUT HEART WITH ME, BOY!!"

"Then… You're the same as th—" he was cut off as a searing bullet pierced through his chest. Time became slow for him as he slowly fell onto his back.

"DRAKE!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?! HE'S INNOCENT!!"

"SCREW THAT!!" Drake said as he turned his head towards Dante. Glaring at him with fury in his eyes, he said, "We have a different agenda, Dante… Your mission is to protect them… And my mission is to destroy them." He pushed his gun at the Ryudamon's head. "And Yggdrasil… I'd like to chat more…but business beckons." He quickly pulled off the gun and twirled it. Then, he leaped to the air and jumped off from building to building, heading towards the huge white robotic figure that was floating in the sky.

"Damn, that boy…" he said as he pulled out his sword from the Gabumon's chest. Looking down at him, he said, "Don't worry. You'll survive. I didn't stab your core… I'm not in the mood of killing this time…" Then, he slowly walked towards Fox. He bent down and held him in his arms. "Hey kiddo. You still there?"

_The first time I took a bullet, I felt pain. The second I took a bullet…I felt…nothing…_

His vision became blurry, his strength slowly gave away, and his breath slowly faded away. He knew his life was going to end soon. He took out a box from his pouch, put it in the humanoid dragon's hand, and said "You're a good guy, huh? Seems*cough* you listened to my words after all… Can you accept my last request?"

Dante nodded.

"I have a girlfriend… Her name is Ruby… Give it to her… I intended to give it to her myself, but…*cough* fate doesn't let me… Seek her in the Resistance headquarters… Tell her that I love her… Oh… If she asks about me, tell her I'm on an assignment… And thanks…" He closed his eyes and continued, "You're a kind man… Seems my bus has arrived… At last, home sweet home." His voice trailed off as his body slowly faded into data.

Dante slowly rose up to his feet. Holding the box close to his chest, he said, "Don't worry, boy… I'll give this to her. Besides, I wouldn't want to deny your dying request." He turned to see two figures standing proudly behind him. It was a knight with black armor. Next to him was another knight. This time, he was white. "Royal knights, huh? Alright, I guess I have some time to kill," he said as he slung his sword on his shoulder.

"The infamous dragon warrior… It's an honor to meet you," Kyoryu said as he bowed. "But you will pay for all of the things that you've done to them!"

"Them? Whoa! I didn't know this brat here invited you to join the party? Sorry pal. You already missed the dance! And one thing, I have some business to attend to…so, this mess," he gestured towards the now devastated surrounding, "it's yours now." Then, a bright flash of light emitted, forcing the two knights to cover their eyes. After the light vanished, the figure disappeared, leaving no trace behind.

The knights slowly walked though to the streets. One by one, they helped the wounded Resistance members, Yggdrasil troops, and mercenary forces. Duke noticed that Gareth was one of them. He quickly ordered Kyoryu to hide the Resistance member, knowing that Omnimon would soon arrive with his white knight forces.

He shifted his eyes to the sky to see a huge figure float about. "Yggdrasil… What is your plan now?"

* * *

Drake was standing on top of a tower. Looking at the huge figure, he said, "I'll take your core Yggdrasil… And I will unleash the darkness in this world… Just wait and see… Just wait…"

* * *

**AN: HURRAH! at last! This chapter finished!. if you guys are wondering why this chapter is so late. well, let just say, there is some technical problem...meh, the important thing is this chapter can be posted right?. oh, and Fox have something to tell you guys.**

**Fox:*cough* okay guys, there's something i need to tell you...and it's very important. HE KILL ME IN THIS CHAPTER! DAMN YOU! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER! I'M THE ONE! DAMN YOU FAR! YOU SON OF A-!(cover fox's mouth with pizza)**

**Fardrake: sorry guys! he's seem a little bit...stress.**

**Fox:*gulp*ahh...okay, guys. this the real thing. what i want to say was, this Fic will be on Hiatus for...uh...approximately 2-4 years...yeah...i think..no wait.**

**Fardrake:*facepalm***

**Fox:uh...wait...3-4 months? no...wait...wait...let me think about it...**

**Fardrake:*Double facepalm***

**Fox: 3 Weeks? no....no...2 weeks? uhh....wait.**

**Fardrake: a week.**

**Fox: YEAH! a week! this Fic will go on hiatus for a...uh....*see an adult magazine*PRONZ!**

**Fardrake: *slams head on the desk*why him...uh, okay, this Fic will be going on hiatus for a week. because i will have a school trip next week.**

***Fox running behind me***

**Fox: PRONZ!**

**Fardrake:*repeatedly slams head to the desk*okay, Fardrake out**

**Fox: PRONZ!  
**


	10. such a happy memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or anything that is related to it. I don't own any of the OCs that were submitted to me. I only own this story and my own OCs. **

**Fox: *Sitting on a chair with a cigar on his mouth and his feet on the table. A glass of 'fake' martini is in his hand.* Greetings… I bet you're wondering why I'm act like this. It's because I own this story now.**

***Sound of knocking***

**???: HELLO!! DARLING?! ARE YOU IN THERE?!**

**Fox: *Drops the cigar.* Who the hell? *Walks to the door.* Who is it?**

**??? : Don't you remember? It's me, your mother!**

**Fox: **_**What the hell is she doing here?**_

**Fox's Mom: C'mon darling! Open the door! I brought your favorite food!**

***Fox open the door and sees a two Kyuubimon, one yellow and one black. Both entered the door at the same time.***

**Fox's Mom: Hey, you old Fox! I'm first!**

**Fox's Dad: No, you wrinkle! I'm first! **

**Fox: *facepalm* Mom, Dad… Can you stop fighting? You're both stuck.**

**Fox's Parents: WE KNOW THAT!!**

**Fox: *Facepalm***

**Fox's Mom: I'M FIRST!!**

**Fox's Dad: NO!! I'M FIRST!!**

**Fox: MOM!! DAD!! CUT IT OUT!! Why you don't de-digivolve? It easier that way.**

**Fox's Mom: Actually honey… We're not tamed digimon like you… We… We digivolved naturally… So we CAN'T de-digivolve.**

**Fox: Okay, here's the situation… You are both stuck and I don't have any idea how to get you both out off this situation.**

**Fox's Dad: C'mon kiddo… You must help us… I'm feeling uncomfortable around this old hag…**

**Fox's Mom: OLD HAG?! HEY GRAMPS!! WATCH YOUR WORDS WITH ME!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS ALWAYS CHASING ME!!**

**Fox's Dad: That was a long time ago…**

**Fox's Mom: *Bites Fox's Dad muzzle***

**Fox: *sweatdrop* Okay, this going to be hurt a little bit. *Start to push them.***

**30 minutes later…**

**Fox: There…*huft***

**Fox's Mom: Thanks sweetheart…**

**Fox's Dad: Hey kiddo, nice house…**

**Fox: What brings you here Mom?**

**Fox's Mom: Well, we just heard that you got a new job. So we came here to celebrate it. Here's your honey roasted sirloin.**

**Fox: Mom… Please… I'm working here…**

**Fox's Mom: Aww… My little darling has grown up now… Here, let mommy give you a kiss.**

**Fox: Mom…*blushes* I'm not a kid anymore…**

**Fox's Mom: *pats Fox head***

**Fox's Dad: HEY FOX!! THERE'S LOTS OF PRONZ HERE!! SEEMS MY GENE HAS INHERITED TO YOU AFTER ALL!!**

**Fox: START THE STORY!! START THE STORY!!**

**Caution. This chapter contains lime content. Viewer parent's discretion is advised.**

**Fox:Heh..Viewer parent's discretion...*smirk*nice...  
**

* * *

**RESISTANCE  
**_A Digimon Fan Fiction_

_Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky -- One sky, one destiny._

_-Kingdom Hearts 2-  
_

_Well… He's cute, handsome, brave, and kind… He's everything a girl would want. He is kinda perverted, but… That doesn't matter… I still remember that night… The night we made an oath... The night when our relationship took a step beyond friends... More than it... Although I vaguely remember it..._

(Flashback)

"Hey Fox… Are the Headquarters still far?" I asked as I walked closely behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and said, "Well, just one more sector. It's not too far. But it seems that we need a place to stay. Strolling around here in darkness isn't the best option… Except if you want to kill yourself."

I smiled at his antic… Well, he is a kind of person to crack a joke in this kind of situation… Although I found it not too reassuring. "Well, I'm kinda hungry…" I said as I rubbed my stomach which continued to growl throughout the whole journey.

"Maybe my baby's in there…" he joked. I found this joke not too funny… Instead, it was irritating, but the funny thing is, I couldn't get mad at him…

"FOX!! It's not funny!" I shouted as I felt my heart beating faster in embarrassment.

"Just kidding, Ruby..." he sighed as he rubbed his stomach."Hungwy~"

I sweatdropped as I heard him moaning in hunger... He acted just like a child... I tapped his shoulder as I pointed towards a grocery store. "Maybe we can find something to eat over there."

I saw him smile, but then he caught me off guard. He kissed me on the lips and dashed towards the store… I put my finger on my lips and I could still feel the taste of his kiss… _D__id he do that on purpose?_ I mused as I slowly followed him toward the store…

"Hey Ruby. There's lots of food here! LEMONS!!" I smiled as I saw him picking various fruits on his arms.

He was a bit childish but… When we were in a time in need, he was a fierce warrior who would risk his life to protect someone…

"Hey Ruby. I got some food for ya." I snapped from my thought as he offered me a chocolate bar. "Well, if you didn't like it, I can get the one you like," he said shyly as he rubbed his feet against each other.

"I think I'm okay with this…" I said as I grabbed the chocolate from his hand. "Hey Fox… When you were little… Did you have a dream of what you wanted to be?" I asked as we both rested on the counter.

"Well… It's not when I was little… Actually, before all of this happened, I always saw some little kits running around the street, playing with each other… They had parents that watched over them… When I was little, I didn't know who my parents were… I always dreamed to be a father… I always dreamed to be a parent… Although I never knew of parental love before… Well, I wanted to feel what it was like to love something that is precious in your life… Besides, our purpose in this life is to share happiness with someone whom you cared most about, right?" he said as he glanced at me, smiling.

"Hey... Fox, are you there?" I said as I waved my hand on front of his face.

"Huh? Oh… I'm sorry. I was bit off there…" he said as I noticed that his cheeks turned into a light shade of pinkish red

"Your face is getting red Fox. What are you thinking anyway?"

"Well… I just thinking… if… we… you know…" he said as he started to sweat uncontrollably.

"Uh huh?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Well…" he said as I saw his hand starting shaking."Would you…" he gulped and continued, "Would you… Would you b-b-b-bite that chocolate? Yeah, the chocolate…"

"Okay…" I sighed as I opened the chocolate. "You want me to… bite it?"

He nodded.

"Fine then," I said as I took a bite of the chocolate.

"Ruby?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled as I shifted my eyes towards him.

"Will you be my mate?"

"*cough*ACKK!!" I choked and fell off the desk as I heard his proposal.

"Ruby! Are you okay?" he asked in concern as he pulled me back onto my feet.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed my arms while gazing his eyes towards me.

"I'm serious, Ruby."

I couldn't let out a single word as he let out those words. It felt like I was in heaven… I couldn't decipher these feelings…

I could only hug him. Crying in happiness, I said, "I do."

He smiled, returned the hug, and whispered in my ears, "We're mates now… Well, not officially…"

I broke the hug, gazed at his eyes, and nodded.

"C'mon, we have to go."

We slowly walked out of the store. Cautiously scanning the area, we heard the sounds of roars and quick footsteps.

"It's going to become dark soon… We need a place to hide and rest. It's not safe to walk around here at night," he suggested as he scanned the surroundings."There's an inn. We can rest there," he said as he dragged me towards the inn.

"We have to hide here until the morning," he stated while peeking through the door. "C'mon, let's get you a nice bunk bed to sleep in," he said as he slowly walked towards the counter.

I rested on the wall, gazing my eyes at him… _I can't believe it… It has just been only a few days since we met each other… But it feels as if I knew him for years… I was hoping for a friend. Instead, what I got was a lover… _I thought as I saw him picking a key from the table.

"Ruby, let's go."

He slowly strode his way towards the stairs with me on his tow. Then, I asked, "What took you so long?"

"Well, from all of the cabinets on that desk, I only found one of the keys. The honeymoon suite."

"Is—isn't that too much? I mean… It's too obvious… Maybe we can switch to another room instead," I suggested as I felt my cheeks getting warmer.

"Well, unfortunately…I can't. The others are locked tight… It seems that the owner took all of the keys and forgot this one."

We stopped at a door with a tag that said, 'Honeymoon Suite.' I nudged his shoulder and said, "Fox… Really. This is making me uneasy…"

"Well, if it makes you uneasy, I can sleep on the floor for you," he said as he opened the door, revealing a king-sized bed with somewhat comfortable looking pillows.

As we entered the room, Fox quickly peeked through the window as I walked towards the bed. "Hey Fox… Are you sure, you wouldn't…"

He smirked and said, "No… I wouldn't even dare…"

I smiled in relief as I slowly dozed off into sleep…

I opened my eyes… It's quiet… I looked down from my bed to see him sleeping on the cold floor.

"Hey Fox," I called as I gently shook his body.

"What is it?" he murmured as he turned towards me. "You should sleep."

"Well, I can't stand to see you sleeping like that… You can sleep in here if you want."

He rose up and slowly approached me. "I can't… I don't want to—" he stopped when I put my lips on his.

"No… You can sleep with me… After all, we're mates, right?"

He smiled softly and returned my kiss, "Let's made an oath."

"Oath?"

"Yeah," he said as he grabbed my hand while glaring at my eyes. "No matter where we are, no matter how far we are, we may never forget each other. You might not know if it's me and I might not know if it's you, but our bond may never break as long we remember each other in our hearts."

"We will remember each other…" I smiled. He suddenly pulled me closer and kissed me passionately. I closed my eyes, prolonging the experience as long as I could.

"I love you," he whispered in my ears as he gently guided me to the bed.

"Love you too."

"Ruby… Wake up… WAKE UP!!"

(End flashback)

She bolted up from her bed, hitting the bed ceiling and causing her to rub her temples.

"But I was getting into the good part," she moaned as she saw a certain annoying, green bunny that jumping back and forth on her belly.

"WE MUST GET OUT OFF HERE, FAST!!"

"What's the matter?"

"THEY'RE TRYING TO GET IN HERE BY DESTROYING THE CEILING!!"

"But we're deep underground. How could the—"

"THERE'S NOT MUCH TIME LEFT!! LET'S GO!!" he instructed as they both bolted out of the room. We were greeted by a white-furred cat that was standing at the secret door.

"C'mon, we gotta use the ThunderCat! Follow me!" she shouted as they both followed her towards a white colored V-22 osprey.

"HURRY KATT!" Terry shouted at her.

"SHE'S STILL REVVING UP!!"

The bunny peeked through the window. He spotted a huge humanoid creature with a black long lance on its arms.

"MOVE!"

"UP WE GO!" she exclaimed as the helicopter levitated upwards into the sky.

Ruby covered her eyes at the incoming sunlight that peered through the window. She saw a huge robotic figure that was floating at the horizons while their helicopter headed towards the hospital.

"We've got a signal from Yuri. He instructed us to land at that hospital."

"Let's hope Rena and the others are okay."

* * *

**Fox: DONE! Yeah! Woohooooooo!**

**Fox's Mom: HEY!! OLD GRAMPS!! LOOK WHAT HAPPEN TO OUR SON!! HE BECAME ADDICTED TO PORN!!**

**Fox's Dad: Well, I'm only taught him how to utilize his hobby…**

**Fox's Mom: THAT'S NOT A HOBBY!!**

**Fox's Dad: Yes it is.**

**Fox's Mom: NO!!**

**Fox's Dad: YES!!**

**Ruby enters the house.**

**Fox: RUBY!! *Runs to Ruby and pushes her outside.***

**Ruby: What the hell?**

**Fox: There's an…accident…**

**Ruby: Accident?**

**Fox: Well, you see… My parents decided to give me a visit… Well, it turned out to be complete chaos…**

**Ruby: Tell me about…your parents. They seem quite interesting**

**While Ruby and Fox were chattering outside, a little Viximon made its way to Fox's desk.**

**???: DADDY!!**

***Everyone turns towards the Viximon.***

**Fox's Mom: It's a Viximon…**

**???: *Slowly approaches Fox and rubs its cheek on Fox's feet.* Daddy…**

**Fox: WHO?! Hey kid. I'm not married yet. You must've mistaken.**

**Ruby: Heh… It's weird…**

**???: MOMMY!! *Crept its way towards Ruby.***

**Ruby: WHAT!! Wow…wait… I'm not your mother little Viximon…**

**Fox's parents slowly approached them.**

**Fox's Mom: Fox! Why you didn't introduce me to your son? *sees Ruby* You must be his wife I presume?**

**Fox: WHAT?! Mom, wait, I'm not married yet…**

**Fox's Dad: Well, it seems it is your son since it has claimed you two as its parents**

**Fox: Whoa… Whoa… It's not what it looks like…**

**Fardrake: *Steps out of the taxi and sees Fox and the others at his house garden.* Since when was there a furry convention in my house?**


	11. Silent before the storm

**Fox: Hello! We meet again ladies and gentlemen! It's been a long time since the last update, hasn't it?**

**Wolf: *Holding Ruby in fashion of a kidnapper* *sigh* Fox! Put down your weapon or else!**

**Ruby: FOX! HELP-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU TOUCHED MY BOOBS!**

**Wolf: SHUT UP! *holding her harder* MWAHAHAHA!**

**Ruby: YOU SQUEEZED IT! *Ruby got off from his grip and kicked Wolf in the crotch***

**Wolf: *whimper***

**Ruby: SICK PERVERT! *Stomping Wolf* SON OF A PUTA! **

**Fox: That's gotta hurt!**

_**CRACK!**_

_***gasp!***_

**Wolf: I think she broke my spine...**

**Ruby: *Carries a Chainsaw* DIE CABRON!**

**Wolf: *yelp!* SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!**

**Ruby: DON'T RUN! *Revving up her chainsaw* COME BACK HERE YOU F$%K!**

***Wolf running around the room, Ruby hot on his tail***

**Ruby: DIE YOU MOTHERF%$#R!**

**Fox: *sweatdrop* heh...well, let just start the story eh? I don't wanna see, Wolf's getting mutilated so *Holding Ruby* HURRY UP AND START THE STORY!**

**Ruby: LET ME KILL THAT SON OF A PUTA!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything besides my OWN OC. Any other OC are property of their respective owner.

* * *

**

**(Play Faceless Man by creed)**

**Resistance**

_A Digimon Fan Fiction_

_All of creation suffers, young ones. Only in accepting our own mortality can we make a difference. Only in bearing the burden of our failures can we find the strength to go on. Only in detachment from glory, or honour, or jealousy... from life itself can we hope to spare others from grief._

_-Warhammer 40k-  
_

The bright sun illuminates the town of folder city. Two figure stood on a roof, each of them was a perfect killing machine. The first figure was a yellow skinned humanoid Dragon, wore an armor that covered his body, holding a sword on his hand, he prepared a battle stance. Glaring at his counterpart with hatred, yet, pity at the same time.

His more armored counterpart, took a step forward, two guns drawn on each of his hand. He glared back at his friend, with a fluid motion, he fires both of his gun. Sending his counterpart took a defensive stance.

"DRAKE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Dante shouted at him, parrying bullets that coming at him. A bullet struck him in his hand, forcing him to throw away his sword.

Drake suddenly stood in front of him, Pistols aimed at his face, he smirked and replied "New world order...it just that simple...when I'm done with this Yggdrasil, I will open the portal to the dark gate and unleash hell on this world! With that, I can be the supreme ruler of this world"

"Sick fuck! Don't you see the people suffers! Ten thousand people relies their hope on us! And you want to destroy that hope! Think, Drake! THINK!"

"I already think about that...it's no difference...when Yggdrasil dead. Will the world return to its peaceful state? Will the world survive without leader? Will the world survive without GOD!"

"AT LEAST WE GOT HOPE!"

"HOPE FOR THE BEST BUT PREPARE FOR THE WORST! I'M SAVING THIS WORLD, DANTE!"

"SAVING THIS WORLD MY ASS! YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

"VICTORY WITHOUT SACRIFICE IS MEANINGLESS!"

"THERE'S GOTTA BE A WAY! NO BLOOD WILL BE SPILLED AGAIN!"

"THERE'S NO MERCY IN WAR! PEOPLE LIFE AND PEOPLE DIE!"

The word struck like an arrow to his heart. His word are true, Dante, who doesn't want to believe the fact, closed his eyes in regret. He has failed the people who believed in him. He just failed a promise...

"_No...i will not die this easily..."_

In a fluid motion, Dante incapacitated his friend, took both of his gun, slung his sword across his back., glaring at Drake, he spat out "Disgusting...creature like you...too bad I got another business to attend to" the Dragon suddenly disappeared, leaving only a gust of wind.

"DANTE!"

* * *

A particular Red Vixen sat on a bench, she had arrived in this hospital awhile ago. The hospital itself was busy, nurse, doctor and patient passes around. The recent uprising had caused lots of collateral damage. Innocent people, who doesn't knew anything about this affair, became victim. Ironic, yet, its the reality, Ruby knew that this reality was her part of life. Waiting for a mate to return from a battlefield wasn't a pleasant experience. A sound of crying caught her attention. She stood, turning toward a glass that overlooking a room filled with newborns.

She placed her paws on the glass, an image flashed on her mind, an image of her standing inside there, her mate besides her holding her newborn kit. It was a pleasant experience, her smile along with her mate's. She wanted it...she would do anything for it.

"Fox...where are you...i missed you..." a tear escaped from her beautiful eyes, slowly rolling down through her cheek and fell to the floor. Her heart sank, her head was spinning, her stomach was hurting. The world swirling around her, her body gave away...and everything went black.

* * *

The yellow Vixen stared at the ceiling. Happiness, now filled her heart, holding two of her newborn in her arm was the most ultimate happiness for her. Though her mate had passed away, she didn't care, all she cared

about now is to get away from all of this fighting, from all of this war. She had promised when her kits born, when she found her son, she would retire from this affair. Although her decision made some protest from the group, she still stalwart. The sound of the soft purr come from her newborn broke her train of thought.

"I think they was hungry"

a sound that comes from the door caught her attention, she shift her vision toward the door to saw a knight in black armor resting himself on the door, sad look can be seen on his face. Rena frowned, lowered her head, avoiding eye contact with her long lost son.

"Kyoryu, what are you doing here?" she asked with her low toned voice, still holding her newborn to her chest. "Shouldn't you killing people right now? Shouldn't you following that crazy god of yours? Shouldn't you?"

Her word struck him like a thousand sword jabbed through his chest, her word was painful, he didn't expect his mother would react like this "Mother! Why would you think of that? I never kill innocent people!"

She slowly growled, she narrowed her eyes, anger seethes through her, sadness pouring to her heart, tears escaped from her eyes "LIAR!" She bellowed "IF YOU DIDN'T KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE, WHY WOULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN FATHER!"

"I WASN'T MYSELF AT THAT TIME!"

"I DIDN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU WERE YOURSELF AT THAT TIME! YOUR OWN CONCIOUS SELF!"

"MOTHER! YOU SHOULD BELI-" a sudden cries coming from his twin brothers silenced him, he saw his mother holding them close to her chest as if he was a hostile that trying to kill them.

"Look, you made your own brothers cry..." She paused, gently caressing their head, she spat out "You should be ashamed of yourself...you didn't deserve the title of a knight..."

The knight took a step back, sad, yet mad at the same time. His mother doesn't want him any longer,

his mother doesn't want a son like him. He knew, his mother were still angry at him, he knew it wasn't an easy task to forgot a painful memory. A memory he didn't want to recall.

"_She...her words are true...i should be ashamed of myself...i should be ashamed of my actions...she didn't want me any longer...she didn't accept me any longer..."_

The mother glared at him with soft look on her face, she didn't angry any longer, although, she still can't wipe the memory from her mind, she doesn't want her son to be sad...no...she didn't want to...she felt her word are wrong. "Kyoryu...come here son...i'm sorry, I wasn't myself at the time...come here" she called.

The knight slowly approached her, still unsure at her reaction, still, he going through no matter what. He look down on his mother, he dropped to his knees, holding one of his mother paws, he said "You...you didn't mad at me, even after everything I done?"

The mother chuckled, stroking his face, she replied "A mother wouldn't leave her son. There's no mother who left her son alone in the wilderness, right? A mother love is eternal. Even if her son already done unforgiving things, she would, and she must forgive her son."

"Thank you..."

She took a deep breath, frowning a bit, she said "I don't want you, Kyoryu"

The knight eyes widen in shock, gazing at his mother eyes, he responded "Are you serious mother? If you-"

she shook her head "I don't want the way you look now. I want the old you, the cheerful purple dragon that I loved...the little purple dragon that he loved as well"

The knight let out a smile of relieve, he rose up to his feet, his cape swayed lightly, looking down to his mother, he said "I will return to my old self...the purple dragon that you always loved, mother. And, I will stop all of this crazy scheme of his, I will bring peace to this world. As a gift, from son to mother."

"Be careful my son..."

The knight turned, slowly leaving the room, pride filled his heart, courage, happiness guided him toward his unsure destiny. He had swore, he would end all of this carnage, no matter what the cost...even, if it would cost his life.

* * *

A green, scaled dragon dashed his way through crowds, he was carrying a vital information, the leader of the 3rd Recon group on the Resistance corp has earned him respect among the others. Though, he still need to deliver this vital information, he didn't have a clue about the resistance where about now. He just got back from the desecrated former resistance headquarters. He almost lost his live on the way there, the Arkadimons, whom stationed there, spotted him. Now, he just wander aimlessly on the upper part of the city, confused, scared, of being captured by the Yggdrasil's forces. He took a turn, spotting some, no, many Yggdrasil forces, the area were devastated, buildings and roads scarred from the battle that happened there earlier, a wreckage of a tank was there.

"Damn! How unfortunate of me!" Atsuko cursed, glancing at the masses of Commandramons.

He then spotted a small alleyway near the devastated shop, he ran between the shadows, took a cover behind a wall. Sweats dripping from his face as a Commandramon glared at the wall where he hide. The Commandramon then return patrolling the surrounding area.

"Close" He responded, he peek once again before he dashed toward the alleyway. The Dracomon ran through the dark alleyway, unsure of his destination, he kept running. A sudden sound of can hitting the ground forced him to stop and took some cover.

Yuri, who being charged to patrol the alleyway of the city, sighed. "Why I must got this lousy job anyway! I'm the spy! My job should be infiltrating some enemy's camp or grabbing some intel!"

The bakemon slowly strolling through the dark alleyway, didn't know of threat lurking in the shadow, he just kept on walking until Atsuko pounced him and put his knife on his throat.

"WHAT THE! ATSUKO! ITS ME, YURI!"

The Dracomon got off from his body and help him to his feet "Yuri? What are you doing here?"

"Those guys gave me a job to patrol around the alleyway. They was hoping to find another resistance member"

"Well, i'm here. By the way, where are they?"

"In the hospital, just a block from here. Follow me!"

* * *

"Shadow, we cannot strike Yggdrasil at this time. The casualty toll are too high, besides, we got no more men! Blaze and Flare are dying, Rena is resting from pre-birth, we lost Fox as well..." Terry said in concern, Shadow, has come up with another plan, although, this plan seem more like a suicide plan.

"Shadow, are you serious?"

Shadow, who now sat on the edge of his bed, frustrated, replied "Yes. I will not delay this any longer, besides, i'm feeling uncomfortable sitting around these mercenaries."

"Your condition aren't well yet! You need to rest!"

"I DON'T NEED REST! DID FOX NEED REST? HE'S DEAD! HE'S SACRIFICING HIS LIFE FOR OURS!"

"IF YOU-" The Bunny watched as Shadow walked out off the room "HEY! SHADOW!"

The Dragon ignored him, the bunny sighed, musing on the fate of his friends. He glanced at two little bunnies. Hareta and Kohori, both wounded badly, Terry doesn't expect that this kind of thing is going to happen, in fact, he doesn't want anything like this to happen. He rested on a wall, glancing at the Mercenaries. He pity for them, they doing this not because any evil intentions. They only need money._ Those mercenaries...they didn't deserve that...they only want to make money for their living...i knew, they wasn't that evil..._he thought. His eyes were heavy and soon, he fell into deep slumber.

* * *

Yggdrasil floats in the air, slowly cruising toward the old ruin of once the sovereign palace. He had planned all of this long time ago. Waiting until the right moment, the human inside him knew, his action would cause a chaotic effect on the world. But, he threw away that consequences, he didn't care about the people, he didn't care about the effect on the world. He only want one thing...

_Survive_

Yggdrasil knew, the Resistance was a huge threat to him. Sure, they lacking of forces, but, they could easily recruit citizen who displeased at his command. Though his forces are well armed and well trained, they lacking one thing...

_Heart_

The ultimate weakness...at first when he created the commandramon, he thought a heartless soldier would be effective on battlefield. But then, they merely ended as a controlled mindless creature. Lack of any real senses, awareness, fear, bravery, honor, they lack of that attribute. Then, he deployed the arkadimons project, proved to be successful at wiping most of the Resistance forces, yet, it has flaws. The arkadimons were simply uncontrolable, destroying anything they see.

"This world" Yggdrasil stared at the horizons "What would it become if I wasn't exist?" he mused, all this time, his human side thought of that thing. He always imagined what the world become if he wasn't existed...would the world plunged into chaos or the world will be always remain peaceful? Those thing haunted his mind, sometimes, his old memory would resurface, reminding him of his old life...

_Did the human still survive? After all the war they had?_

Humans...it was a mystery for the digimon...their original creator, their savior. It has been 50 years since their last contact with humans. The once partner to the human, the chosen digimon, had lost their memory of their human partner. None of this could be explained. And the secret were in the hand of the sovereigns who now disappeared without a trace.

_It was a hard decision perhaps...i don't know if it was a wise decision...opening the gate...would the human bow down to us? Or they would stand and fight us? Or, the world would linked once again and human and digimon would live peacefully? Maybe, another war would spark...i don't think...i would take any risk to make this world peaceful, to make this world succumb to their god..._

The sun shone, bathing the huge white figure with its light, his body reflected the light, shining like a star from afar. A star of destruction...

* * *

_*GASP**COUGH*_

The blinding light greeted her, the sound of people chattering filled her ears, her body aches, her head felt dizzy. She looked around, the room where she was woke up is filled with peoples who looking down at her, those people wearing an outfit, all white. Her vision, albeit still blurry, could make out a shape of a brown figure. Sharp pain coursing through her digital muscles, her stomach felt it was being pounded with hammer. Her lips dry, her tongue became stiff, she was sick, she realized it, yet, this sickness wasn't like any sickness she ever had. This one was different, she never felt a sickness like this before.

_Did I got infected by a Virus?_

She thought, but, she never ate anything odd, she never involved in any harmful activities, she never touches poisonous plants before. She was confused, scared, worried of her health, she fear she would die.

She rolled to the side of the bed, she suddenly felt she was going to throw all of her lunch. The feeling like something is twisting her stomach from inside.

_What is going on with me?_

She couldn't hold it anymore, she gazed at the floor beneath her, she could feel her lunch stuck on her throat and she would surely throw out.

_Oh god...i think, i'm going to puke_

_*Blargh!*_

_Oh good..._She slumped back to her pillow, the voices around her slowly became a whisper.

"_She was Pregnant doctor. The signs were clear."_

"_Another Renamom *sigh* we already handle some Renamon awhile ago...we should contact her mate, what's her name?"_

"_Let see...Ruby moonlight, she lives in the outer rim of the slums...it seems she lived alone in there"_

"_Okay then, we should check her status. If she really lived in there, she must have been through hard times indeed...not to mention she lives alone in there..."_

_are those people talking about me? I can't make it out...i think i'm going to sleep again..._

Her world suddenly goes black, she trapped in an endless void...a pitch black darkness, empty of life, she was floating there, but it was not long before she felt her feet touches the ground, the darkness suddenly changed into a beautiful landscape filled with flowers, green grass, lush trees, rivers and birds. The sun shone brightly, the clouds were forming a beautiful pattern in the bright blue sky. She wander around, the field was empty, she was there alone, she sat on the grass, feeling the sweet scent of the flowers around her. It was calming, relaxing, yet she felt empty at the same time. She hopes that her mate would be here to accompany her, but then again, it just merely a dream...or is not? Was she in heaven now? If she in heaven now, where are the angels? Where are the other digimons?

_It's empty here...perhaps, this place would be my last resting place...away from all problems I had, from war, from lousy jobs...*chuckle* I even doesn't have a job..._ She thought, a shadow fell on her, she then saw a familiar face looking down at her, thought she couldn't make it clear because the face were covered in shadow, still, she recognized those gentle red eyes.

"Fox?"

The figure smiled gently and replied "10 score for you" the figure then sat beside her, the sunlight revealed all of his feature, a black furred bipedal fox, looking at her with a gentle smile.

A smile plastered on her face, tears of happiness streaming down on her face, she suddenly hugged him, crying on his shoulder "I missed you! Where have you been, Fox!"

Fox hugged her back, he stroke her face and said "I'm on a place that located far away now...Rena told me to go to a place where the other Resistance corps needs my help."

She smiled, her worries has just been flushed away, she had meet her mate, still, there's one thing troubling her "Well, if you on a place far, far away. Why we could speak like this?"

Fox chuckled "I guess, its kind of a telepathy, I think. Remember our oath that night?" Ruby nodded "No matter how far we are, we will always be together"

Ruby smiled, rested her head on his shoulder, she felt something relieving, something soothing, like something had entered her chest and lifted away all of her problems. Ruby felt happy, excited of knowing that her mate was fine, yet, she wish that she could meet her mate in person, eye to eye. She wish all of this thing were real, an idea suddenly popped into her head, she glanced at her mate and asked "Fox, do you think, we could make the city like this? A place full of flowers and trees?"

"Well, its impossible, but, we still could make a park. Starting with your small garden first!"

"Well, when you got home...would you make that park with me? "

"Of course! We would make a park where our children and the other can play, a place where they can feel a glimpse of the beauty of the nature."

She smiled, the sun was going down, wind blew, petal of roses flew in the air, she watched in awe as the sun start to set. The birds flying gracefully, the sky turned into orange, her mate glanced at her and smiled, stroking her face gently.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Fox asked his mate who nodded in respond. The skies turned dark, the moon shone brilliantly, bathing them with its light, a petal fell on her muzzle, her mate took a flower and put it on her ears. "It was perfect on you, a red rose"

She smiled, holding her mate tighter "when do you come home? I was lonely"

"Well, didn't you hear what I said earlier? I would come home after the war! Trust me!"

She frowned, she was worried, she fear that his mate wouldn't make it. "Promise you will come home!"

He smiled and replied "Promise! I swear, if I do not come home, I would lose my tail!"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

They both exchanging glance, smiling, Fox leaned in closer and kissed her. Then, she saw his ears twitched.

Fox quickly shifted his vision toward the a light that coming from the horizon "Its time for me to return to my duty. They called me"

"You really have to go?"

"Yes, but, don't worry, we will meet again! I will bring you a gift!"

She smiled, Fox rose up to his feet, Ruby slowly releasing him from her grip, waving at him, Fox smiled in reply and said "You should wake up too...the world is waiting for you..."

Suddenly, her mate vanished into a blue particle of data that flew toward the light in the horizon, Ruby raised her hand toward the sky, tears fell from her eyes, sadness filled her heart. The landscape suddenly vanished, she then engulfed in darkness.

_Wake up..._

She slowly opened her eyes, regaining her consciousness, she saw someone stood on her side, a small, white furred bipedal cat. It took her awhile to notice. "Katt? Is that you?"

The cat nodded in reply, offered her a plate of food "The doctor said you must eat. Otherwise you'll pass out again"

"Food...thank you, Katt" she said as she took the plate, the food taste were bitter, nonetheless, she must eat the food. She put the plate on the cabinet beside her, she took the glass, chugging down all the water, as soon she finished drinking, she then felt something. She craved of something "Katt, would you get me a chocolate? The one with those hazelnuts?"

_Hazelnut chocolate? Isn't those Fox's favorite food? Then again, she carrying his baby after all _Katt thought, smiling, she replied "Just wait, okay? It wouldn't take long" she then bolted out the room, looking for the food Ruby just requested.

The Vixen stared at the window overlooking the city, the sky were blue and the sun shone brilliantly. "Fox, be careful...i'm waiting for you"

* * *

The sun was set, the skies turned orange as Yggdrasil descended upon the ruins. A huge golden dragon stared at him, growling like a rabid dog, Fanglongmon knew, this Yggdrasil had an evil intention for coming here.

"So, you the one they called 'God'?" Fanglongmon the one who broke the silence.

Yggdrasil float in front of him, his optics turned off as his human form emerged from its body, smirking as he walked toward the golden dragon arrogantly"So you're the one of the Sovereign? Its an honor to meet you" he bowed "But, I need that portal opened"

The Dragon smirked, knowing that his prediction was correct "I won't give you the access to the portal that easily"

"Are you sure? Even, after I beat you to the door of death?"

"Hah! Insolent fool! How dare you challenge a sovereign like that! You merely a fly in my eyes!"

"Did you think so?" a sword formed on his hand, slowly approaching the Dragon, he swipes his sword a few times before he lunges toward him.

The Dragon cannot react as Yggdrasil pierced his body, his body suddenly broke into particle of data that floats toward Yggdrasil body "Fools! No one would ever take down a god! I am invincible!"

The maniacal laughter that soon followed by a huge thunderous boom that coming from a rift that opened on the skies. Dante, stood on the topside of the ruin, watching in disgust, he cannot believed all this time, the people of digital world worshiped him.

Magna slowly approached his master, staring intently at the rift, he asked "My lord, would it be safe to open the portal to the other world? It could destroy the balance between two worlds!"

Yggdrasil glared at him with fury in his eyes "Do you questioning me as a god!"

"I'm not, but, I just asking, what would happen next? You should know it, because you are a god, right?"

"World domination! New world order! Peace!"

"Are you sure about that, my lord?"

"I'm...I'm sure of it!"

"I detect that you are stuttering, my lord. Are you fond of that?"

"SILENCE! IF YOU DARE TO QUESTION ME AGAIN, I SHALL MAKE SURE YOU RECEIVE THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT!"

Magna silenced, he took some step back and glared at his furious master, he was unsure, of what would this portal brings...sure, he was loyal to hi, still, he felt something was wrong...very wrong...

"Your God isn't a real God"

Magna turned toward the source of the voice and saw a Bipedal yellow dragon, wearing a combat armor, a sword slung across his back, two pistols were drawn on his hand "You feet it don't you?"

"Intruder shall be punished!"

"I think you should think twice before facing me in battle. Just look at your armor first, lad"

Magna then realized his armor were cracked, he was surprised at his strength, no one ever damage his armor, even scratching it was impossible. "What are you?"

"Just a mercenary who looking for a way to bring peace"

"I see...don't you think I would step back because you had damaged my armor...you must walk over my dead body before you can touch him"

Dante then draw his sword, slung it over his shoulder, he said "Whaddaya waiting for?"

Magna then set a battle stance, his armor glowed in a golden light "Bring it on!"

The thunder crackles as the two warrior clashed with each other, the sound of metal collided with metal echoed in the sky, Yggdrasil watching the fight in anxiety, knowing this VictoryGreymon had the guts to confront him, the portal soon unleash a nightmare, hopefully it was still not fully opened.

A helicopter flew through the sky, heading toward the Sovereign palace ruins, inside it were the battle hardened Resistance member. Shadow peeked from the window, the thunder struck the landscape with a thunderous boom, creating a black mark in its wake. Hareta and Kohori, who just been recently recovered, prepared their gears. Atsuko, who been ordered to assist the team, mused, he had been thinking what could happen when they confront Yggdrasil, he had expected the Royal knights would be there, a bloody and fierce battle would erupt there. A battle to defend the world, a battle to change the world. The chopper dashed through the hard wind and thunder alike, approaching the ruins, the pilot, Terry and Katt informed "Guys, this is our last battle, prepare for fierce battle in this place. We expected some reinforcement from the Mercenaries. Lets hope the sovereigns blessed us all"

* * *

**Fox: That's it guys! Next chapter would be the last! The epic battle between the good and the bad!**

**Ruby: Where that son of a puta! I will rip his fingers and his eyes one by one!**

**Fox: I think he's in hospital, Ruby**

**Ruby: Looks like I wasn't hard enough! That perv should be dead!**

**Fox: Calm down!**

**Ruby: CALM DOWN! I TELL YOU HOW TO CALM DOWN! *punch Fox in the Face***

**Fox: I think you broke my teeth...**

**Ruby: !**

**Fox: Okay guys...i think she broke my teeth and she's in rage now so...wait for the ne-! *Getting pounced by Ruby* **

**Ruby: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Fox: SHE'S! **

_**Smooooooooooooooooooch!**_

**Fox: That's all Folks! I think she raping me! HELP! GUARD!**


End file.
